


Kowboje w kosmosie

by le_mru



Category: Cowboy Bebop, Firefly
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Gwiazdka LJ-a 2011
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Załoga <i>Bebop</i> spotyka załogę <i>Serenity</i> i oskarża się z nią wzajemnie o bycie wariatami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kowboje w kosmosie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sadako](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sadako).



1.

Środek nocy – choć w hiperprzestrzeni było to zupełnie arbitralne i niezgodne z rzeczywistością określenie – na _Bebop_ przejawiał się ciszą absolutną. Ed, czyli jedyny normalny członek załogi, uwielbiała ten moment, szczególnie w słabszej grawitacji, bo wtedy udawały się nawet najdziwniejsze akrobacje, a w okolicy nie było nikogo, kto by jej przeszkadzał. Wszyscy na ogół spali albo udawali, że śpią (czasem udawali też, że robią coś innego, ale Ed nie przywiązywała do ich dziwacznych rytuałów zbyt wiele wagi). Starzy ludzie przyzwyczajeni byli do cykli dobowych planety, na której ostatnio przebywali, w tym wypadku Marsa, gdzie na kotwicy w mieście Alba spędzili w słońcu kontrolowanej marsjańskiej pogody ostatnie dwa tygodnie.

Ed opuszczała czasem pokład Bebop. Na przykład żeby wyprowadzić siebie i Eina do parku. Albo by podwędzić trochę marsjańskich słodyczy z rynku. Lub pokręcić się po zewnętrznym pokładzie, przeszkadzając Jetowi w wieszaniu prania, Spike’owi w łowieniu ryb i Faye w opalaniu się. Nie dawało jej to jednak odpowiedniej satysfakcji, bo starzy ludzie nauczyli się ją ignorować i poza tym szybko tracili siły, więc po kolacji oraz rytualnym oglądaniu _Big Shot_ rozchodzili się do swoich kabin, a Ed z Einem zostawali sami w swym pustym królestwie. Nareszcie.

Kiedy Ed wybudziła się z pokolacyjnej śpiączki, pod sufitem mesy leniwie obracał się wentylator, a Jet leżał na kanapie z nogami opartymi o stół. Wydawało się, że oglądał jakiś stary film o ludziach z mieczami i łukami, ale kiedy Ed podpełzła do niego na czworakach, okazało się, że Jet-osoba ma opuszczone powieki i pochrapuje z głębi piersi. Z tej odległości czuć było znajomy zapach papierosów. W brodzie zaplątało mu się pojedyncze ziarenko brązowego ryżu.

Ed prześlizgnęła się pod mostem, jaki tworzyły jego nogi, i wdrapała na schody, zostawiając śpiącego olbrzyma za sobą. Ein, który dotąd drzemał, przytulony do uda Jeta, zastrzygł uszami, zeskoczył z kanapy i ruszył za nią.

— Dokąd teraz, dokąd teraz?! — Ed zatańczyła na obracającym się powoli chodniku w pierścieniu grawitacyjnym. Włazy prowadzące do różnych części statku znikały powoli w cieniu. — Dokąd teraaaz?!

Ein ziewnął. Wyglądało na to, że Ed musiała sama podjąć decyzję. Pod wpływem impulsu – w świecie Ed nie istniało wiele więcej niż impulsy, aplikacje i jedzenie – wykonała dziki skok na wejście do części mieszkalnej. Właz uchylił się pod jej ciężarem, a Ed wyliczyła strategicznie moment, nim uderzył on o ścianę, oderwała się wtedy od uchwytu i poturlała po podłodze. Ein wtoczył się ociężale za nią.

Nasłuchiwali przez chwilę. Odgłosy statku bywały mylące: to w końcu wielka, metalowa puszka. Niektóre dźwięki niknęły, inne toczyły się monumentalnym echem. Podłoga przewodziła wibracje i ciepło z silników. Ed znała wszystkie takie miejsca na całym statku – i uważała je za swoje łóżka. Zimna, twarda koja, jaką do spania wyznaczył jej kiedyś Jet, w ogóle się do tego nie umywała.

Ed podkradła się do kajuty Faye i przypadła do drzwi. Cicho! Faye-Faye chyba jednak spała. Albo leżała sztywno z czymś klejącym rozsmarowanym na ciele. Faye-Faye twierdziła, że piękno wymaga wysiłku. Ed malowała jej paznokcie; to był szczyt jej wysiłku w tym zakresie.

— Do paznokci lakier, z czapką mam na bakier — zanuciła sobie pod nosem Ed i ruszyła dalej. Minęła obojętnie kibelek i łazienkę, na paluszkach podkradła się do kajuty Spike’a. To był zakazany owoc, tajemnicze terytorium, wciąż niezbadane. Ostrożnie przyłożyła ucho do włazu.

— Tylko tego nie mów — powiedział Spike skrajnie obojętnym tonem. — Nie wiesz, że jak się coś powie na głos, to potem staje się prawdą?

Ed była nastoletnią hakerką – pojęcia prywatności i tajemnicy były jej zasadniczo obce. Ein jednak popatrzył na nią oskarżycielsko, więc ruszyła biegiem, odbiła się od włazu na końcu korytarza (kajuta Jeta) i wypadła z powrotem na pierścień, gdzie przez chwilę leżała, dysząc. — Gdzie teraz, Ein? Gdzie teraz?

Ein szczeknął na właz prowadzący do sterowni. Ed pchnęła go nogą i wskoczyła na drabinkę, przeszła po niej, zrobiła salto, kilka kółek wokół konsoli głównej i padła. Ein dogonił ją i powoli, z namaszczeniem wskoczył na krzesło, a potem na blat, zapewne aby przyjrzeć się wyznaczonemu kursowi.

— Nudno, nudno. — Ed westchnęła rozdzierająco i przeczołgała się do fotela. — Czemu tak nudno?!

W odpowiedzi na to desperackie zawołanie Ein tylko szczęknął. Ed przewiesiła się przez fotel, poprzebierała chwilę nogami i zasnęła, a w jej głowie kołowały wesołe, kolorowe walenie i małe gryzące rybki.

 

2.

Ten dzień zaczął się z hukiem. Może nie od samego początku: najpierw Jet ocknął się na kanapie, odkrył, że znowu zasnął przed telewizorem, co jest oznaką wchodzenia w wiek średni i przez co ma się potem zdrętwiały tyłek, przeciągnął się, rozpiął kombinezon i poszedł wziąć prysznic. Dopiero kiedy woda jakoś dziwnie leciała mu ze słuchawki – trochę pod kątem – zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak, a mianowicie – że stoją na orbicie, chociaż powinni lecieć tunelem hiperprzestrzennym na Europę jeszcze dzień. Chyba że on ten dzień przespał. A oni pozwolili mu go przespać.

Nie, niemożliwe.

Wskoczył w szorty, przerzucił ręcznik przez ramię i boso popędził do sterowni, powtarzając pod nosem niewybredne słowa. W pierścieniu spali Ed i Ein. Jet potknął się o psa, przeskoczył nad dzieckiem i wbiegł na mostek, biorąc po dwa stopnie na raz.

Za oknem przesuwała się powoli niewielka, brązowa planeta, która nawet mogłaby być Europą, gdyby w oddali nie było widać ciał niebieskich jakiegoś obcego układu. Jet złapał się za łysinę w akcie niemej rozpaczy.

Odwrócił się od okien i policzył powoli do pięciu. To niemożliwe, żeby byli gdzieś poza układem Jowisza. To księżyce się po prostu tak ustawiły. Jest jakaś koniunkcja czy inne gówno. Może przeszli przez inną, wcześniejszą bramę i jego niewdzięczna załoga postanowiła po prostu zrobić go w bambuko.

Kiedy jednak spojrzał na konsolę główną, stało się jasne, że to nie jest Jowisz ani okolice. Autopilot mrugał ostrzeżeniem, że brak mu map nawigacyjnych i musi korzystać z danych radaru. Dane te pokrywały się mniej więcej z tym, co widać było za oknem.

Jet wytarł powoli ręce ręcznikiem i wyszedł na korytarz, odruchowo zwracając się ku poszukiwaniu winnych.

— Ed.

Zaspana, wiotka Ed przecierała oczy knykciami.

— Ed. Czy wiesz, gdzie jesteśmy?

— Coooo? Ed nic nie wie, Ed chce jeszcze pospaaać.

— Nie żartuj sobie teraz ze mną, Ed — warknął Jet, tupiąc groźnie nogą. — Ktoś coś poprzestawiał w nawigacji i nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jesteśmy, to poważna sprawa, rozumiesz?

— Cooo? — Ed spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem. — Ed nie ma o tym pojęcia!

— Co tu się dzieje o tej porze? — Spike wyłonił się z części mieszkalnej przyodziany w wygnieciony podkoszulek. — Jet, czemu krzyczysz na dziecko?

— Nie krzyczę na dziecko! — krzyknął Jet. — Ktoś z was coś napieprzył i nie wiem, gdzie jesteśmy! Sam idź zobacz!!!

— Tylko nie krzycz, Jet, wyluzuj. — Spike, oaza spokoju, podniósł ręce. Jetowi podniosło się za to ciśnienie. — To na pewno jakiś głupi błąd.

— Idź. Zobacz. — Wycedził przez zęby. — Specjalista się, kurde, znalazł.

Spike zajrzał do sterowni, popatrzył na konsolę, podrapał się po głowie.

— Wygląda na to, że się zgubiliśmy — stwierdził, zapalając papierosa.

— Oczywiście, że się zgubiliśmy! — Wybuchnął Jet. — Ale jak? Przecież ten kurs nie miał prawa sam się zmienić! Byliśmy zaprogramowani na Europę, powinniśmy być w hiperprzestrzeni do jutra! Nie jesteśmy, czyli ktoś przy tym grzebał.

— Niekoniecznie. — Spike stoicko wydmuchał dym. — Czasem robią się jakieś dziury w tych tunelach, sam wiesz. Mogliśmy gdzieś wypaść po drodze.

— Wypaść — powtórzył Jet, przekonany, że właśnie siwieje. — Wypaść!

— Coś się stało, chłopcy? — Faye wkroczyła na mostek tak, jakby po prostu tam zabłądziła. Zmierzyła ich obu pogardliwym wzrokiem. — Pidżama party? Szkoda, że już się ubrałam.

— Zgubiliśmy się w kosmosie — zakomunikował jej beztrosko Spike. — Jet mówi, że nie wie, gdzie jesteśmy i że to pewnie nasza wina.

— Nic o tym nie wiem.

— Jeśli nikt z was o tym nie wie — mruknął Jet — to kto to zrobił?

— Będziemy odkrywać ziemię, której nie tknęła ludzka stopa! — zahuczała nagle Ed, robiąc slalom między dorosłymi. — Wbijemy flagę na ziemi niczyjej! Skolonizujemy nowe lądy!!!

— Nie byłabym taka pewna, że te lądy są nieskolonizowane — stwierdziła Faye.

— Ach tak? Dlaczego?

— Bo to wygląda mi na statek. — Faye wskazała palcem na coś za ich plecami. Kiedy się odwrócili, zobaczyli wielki, kanciasty transporter wychodzący właśnie z orbity planety.

— Zbadam to — zadecydował Spike, wygaszając papierosa. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na bosych stopach Jeta. — A ty, Jet… ubierz się może. Jest tu dość zimno.

Jet owinął się ręcznikiem.

— Gdyby nie ja, krążylibyśmy tu Bóg wie jak długo!

— Tak, tak.

— Ciekawe, jaka tam jest pogoda — zainteresowała się nagle Faye, przestępując z nogi na nogę. — Nie lubię zimna.

— Tam pogoda! W ogóle nie wiemy, jak wygląda na powierzchni. Może to jacyś dzicy ludzie — zaniepokoił się Jet. — Trzeba na nich uważać! I, Spike – nie zdradzaj się z tym, że jesteśmy tu obcy.

— Na pewno nikt tego nie zauważy, Jet. Na pewno.

— Weź translator! Może nie mówią po chińsku.

 

3.

Garnitur, paczka fajek, skórzane rękawiczki – i Spike ruszył na podbój nieznanej planety. Wstukał do systemu MONO swoje współrzędne, wyliczył kurs bezpiecznego zejścia i docisnął gaz, czując pewną ulgę, że może opuścić dość gęstą atmosferę na _Bebop_ przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Na samej planecie atmosfera była normalna, tlenowa; najwyraźniej nie warto spodziewać się kosmitów.

Pod warstwą chmur widniał na wpół wodny, rzadko zaludniony świat, który przypominał nieco Ganimedesa po terraformowaniu a przed industrializacją. Żadnych autostrad, pojedyncza nitka kolei. Wreszcie – spłachetek lądowiska i jakaś wiocha. Spike, który wychował się w Tharsis na Marsie, nie był nawet w stanie uznać tego za miasto.

Wylądował, wzbijając chmurę kurzu. Na płycie lotniska stała jeszcze jakaś na wpół przerdzewiała jednostka transportowa i coś, co wyglądało jak niewielki wahadłowiec. Przy budzie, która zapewne miała robić za wieżę kontrolną, siedziało dwóch wyrostków. Na widok Spike’a wydrapującego się ze swojego myśliwca otworzyli szeroko usta.

Spike zeskoczył na płytę, otrzepał się z wyimaginowanego kurzu, wciągnął powietrze głęboko do płuc. Nie wydawało mu się, żeby stał na powierzchni jakiejś obcej planety. Właściwie wyglądało to jak każda prowincja, którą dotąd odwiedził z Jetem (a że Jet lubował się w odwiedzaniu prowincji, to trochę tego było). Jak każda wiocha, jaką poznał i jakiej nie poznał.

Włożył fajkę do ust, a ręce do kieszeni i ruszył relaksacyjnym krokiem przed siebie. Na głównej ulicy miasteczka, będącej naturalnym przedłużeniem lotniska, stał standardowy zestaw budynków: motelik, bazarek, sklep z częściami metalowymi, posterunek lokalnych sił porządkowych, dwa barasy. Spike intuicyjnie wybrał bardziej speluniasty z nich. Pchnął drzwi wahadłowe i wszedł do środka, starannie ignorując zdziwione spojrzenia tubylców. Nawet jemu byłoby głupio tak po prostu zapytać, co to za planeta i co to za wiocha, więc zamiast tego usadowił się przy barze i zezował na innych. Jeśli chodziło o modę… cóż, garnitur sportowy nie był chyba przyjętym strojem męskim.

Uniósł palec. Nie pomylił się: to był uniwersalny gest zamawiania drinka. Barman w brudnym fartuchu z plamami czegoś przypominającego olej napędowy nalał mu szklaneczkę jakiegoś destylowanego alkoholu.

Spike czekał. Alkohol był paskudny; nawet to, co kiedyś upędzili z Jetem w ładowni, smakowało marginalnie lepiej od tego.

Spike czekał. Rozmowy zaczynały wracać do punktów, w którym przerwało je jego wejście. Pachniało smażoną cebulą. Barman uśmiechnął się, pokazując brak górnej dwójki i dolnej trójki. Spike skrzywił się lekko. Nie przepadał za miejscami, gdzie nie znano sztucznych zębów. Pożegnał się już z wystarczającą ilością własnych.

Spike czekał. Prawie wpadał już w pułapkę złych, głupich, okropnych myśli o kobietach, kiedy siedzący po jego lewej facet w brązowym, zamszowym płaszczu przesunął się wzdłuż brudnawego baru.

— Wyglądasz, kolego, jakbyś nie był z okolicy — powiedział w nieco dziwnym chińskim.

— A ty wyglądasz, jakbyś był — odparł Spike, imitując zaczepliwy ton obcego.

— Tak? — Nieznajomy złapał się za poły płaszcza. — Ta szata zdecydowanie mnie nie zdobi.

Spike nie potwierdził ani nie zaprzeczył.

— Co cię tu przywiało? — ciągnął obcy. Spike zauważył rewolwer przy jego biodrze i był pewien, że tamten zauważył kaburę pod jego pachą. Barman też, jeśli jego pomruki wziąć za zaniepokojenie.

— Tu?

— No, tu. Na sam szczyt ludzkiej cywilizacji.

— To szczyt ludzkiej cywilizacji?

— Sam wierzchołek.

— Jesteśmy na wierzchołku?

— Oczywiście, czy to czujne spojrzenie, jakim obrzuciłeś ten przybytek tuż po wejściu, cię w tym nie utwierdziło?

Spike zaczynał się dobrze bawić.

— Przyznaję, miałem pewne przypuszczenia.

— Były to przypuszczenia słuszne. — Nieznajomy pokiwał głową i łyknął sobie ze szklanki. Pod płaszczem miał na sobie staroświecką koszulę na guziki i spodnie na szelkach. — Skąd więc przybyłeś do tego pierwszorzędnego miejsca?

— Źle skręciłem na autostradzie. — Spike wyjął papierosa.

— Na autostradzie? — zdziwił się uprzejmie nieznajomy. — Więc ta różowa maszyna latająca nie należy do ciebie?

— To czerwień — podpowiedział zjadliwie Spike. — I dlaczego?

— Bo zdaje się, że ktoś właśnie zamierza ją sobie przywłaszczyć.

Spike obrócił się na stołku. Przez okno baru faktycznie widać było, jak dwa podrostki usiłują włamać się do _Swordfisha_. Jeden prawie wybił szybę kabiny łomem, drugi siedział okrakiem na skrzydle.

— No nie! — Spike zagasił papierosa na barze, ignorując pomruki barmana. — Po prostu nie! — Wyszarpnął pistolet z kabury, przewrócił przy tym stołek i wybiegł na ulicę.

Nieznajomy poprawił pas od rewolweru.

— Nieładnie tak czekać do ostatniego momentu, kapitanie — powiedziała do niego kobieta, która właśnie weszła z podwórka. Też była uzbrojona. I dość wysoka. — Po prostu nieładnie.

— Cóż. — Kapitan zasadził kciuki za pas. — Znudzony człowiek szuka rozrywki wszędzie tam, gdzie może ją znaleźć. A teraz chodźmy podać temu biednemu człowiekowi pomocną rękę w biciu innych.

— Ciężko odmówić, kapitanie.

 

3.

Na orbicie oprócz nich krążył jeszcze jeden statek. Był mniejszy od _Bebop_ , ale wyglądał na podobnie wiekowy. Jet śledził go na radarze od dwudziestu minut.

— Powinienem do nich zagadać? — zapytał Eina. Faye i Ed zniknęły już w głębinach okrętu, wiedzione instynktem poszukiwania śniadania. — Czy może to jacyś wariaci?

Ein szczeknął. Jet podrapał się po brodzie.

— W środku na pewno ktoś jest, bo cały czas odbieram sygnały radiowe. Myślę, że moglibyśmy się nawet z nimi połączyć. Ale co wtedy powiem? „Sorry, stary, zgubiłem się w galaktyce”?

Ein przekrzywił łeb. Jet mruknął z niezadowoleniem i uruchomił komunikator. Na początku odbierał tylko biały szum, ale potem Ein oparł się łapką o klawiaturę i na ekranie pojawiła się twarz jakiegoś obcego człowieka.

— Czy jesteś kapitanem tego statku? — zagrzmiał Jet. — Czy mówisz po chińsku? — zreflektował się po chwili, kiedy facet nie odpowiadał.

— Tak, tak, mówię po chińsku, ale czy mogę tylko zapytać, czym zasłużyliśmy na tak przemiłe powitanie?

— Czy mogę rozmawiać z kapitanem? — powtórzył cierpliwie Jet.

— Nie — odparł facet.

— Dlaczego nie?

— Bo nie ma go na statku.

— Aha. — Jeta nieco to zgasiło. — A z kim mam w takim razie przyjemność?

— Z kim _ja_ mam pewną nieprzyjemność?

Jet westchnął.

— Tu _Bebop_ , Jet Black, kapitan i właściciel jednostki.

— Czemu chcesz gadać z naszym kapitanem, Jet? — zapytał facet. Należał do tych blondynów, których brwi i rzęs w mocnym świetle prawie nie było widać. — Nasz kapitan to dość specyficzny człowiek. Na przykład nie przepada za rozmawianiem z obcymi. Woli ich bić.

— Jednak wariaci — powiedział Jet półgębkiem. — Dobra, zapomnijmy o tym.

— Nie, czekaj. — Facet uniósł rękę. — Na szczęście nie masz do czynienia z naszym kapitanem, Jet, tylko ze mną, a ja jestem znacznie rozsądniejszym człowiekiem od niego. Jaki masz interes do nas, skromnych podróżników?

— Cóż. — Jet odchrząknął, zawstydzony, i ściszył głos. — Zdaje się, że się nieco zgubiliśmy.

— Co? Możesz powtórzyć?

— Zgubiliśmy się — powiedział Jet głośno i wyraźnie. — Zgubiliśmy się, rozumiesz? Nie wiem, gdzie jesteśmy. Poszliśmy spać w połowie drogi, dzisiaj rano się obudziłem i bam! W ogóle nie wiem, gdzie jestem.

— Jak można się tak zgubić? — zapytał rozbawiony facet.

— Najwyraźniej można! — warknął Jet. — Nie wiem, co się stało. Słuchaj, wiem, że to duża przysługa, ale czy mógłbym prosić o jakieś mapy nawigacyjne, współrzędne czy coś… może możecie przesłać…

— Jak bardzo… się zgubiliście? — zapytał tamten. Nutka desperacji, która zabrzmiała w końcu w głosie Jeta, musiała coś w nim poruszyć.

— Dość… bardzo.

— Czy wiesz, w jakim znajdujemy się układzie?

— Zakładam, że to nie układ Jowisza.

— Nie, stary — powiedział powoli facet. — To nie układ Jowisza. Nie.

— Cholera jasna — zaklął Jet. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. — To pomożecie?

— Układ Jowisza… Bardzo bym chciał, ale muszę to przedyskutować z kimś posiadającym więcej władzy wykonawczej ode mnie. Zostań na linii, niedługo się odezwę. Pa. — Zamachał do komunikatora i rozłączył się. Jet wpatrywał się w ekran, sparaliżowany szokiem i upokorzeniem.

— Nie wierzę w to — powiedział częściowo do siebie, a częściowo do Eina. — Dlaczego to zawsze przydarza się mnie? Co ja takiego zrobiłem, żeby wszechświat tak mnie pokarał?

Ein zaszczekał i zaczął przebierać nogami. Jet zrozumiał sugestię; wstał i poszedł do kuchni. Dał psu parówkę, sobie zrobił tosty i poszedł do mesy. Faye i Ed jadły tam płatki ze sztucznym mlekiem z puszki, zupełnie jakby nic się nie stało i był to po prostu kolejny żałosny dzień w życiu ubogich łowców nagród.

— Spike przed chwilą dzwonił — powiedziała nagle Faye, odkładając miskę.

— O, i co?

— Dostał w papę. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Ktoś mu chciał statek świsnąć. Ale znalazł jakiegoś kolegę.

— To wszystko w ciągu dwóch godzin? — Nie wytrzymał Jet. — A dowiedział się, co i jak? Gdzie jesteśmy? Jak nazywa się ta planeta? Jak daleko jest do Marsa?

Faye zapaliła obojętnie papierosa i wstała.

— Pomyślałam, że polecę z odsieczą — powiedziała, oglądając swoje paznokcie. — Zanim ukradną mu jeszcze buty.

— To chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł, Faye. Skoro Spike…

— On się zawsze ładuje w kłopoty. Poza tym nie chce mi się już tu czekać. Wrócimy na obiad.

I wyszła, kręcąc biodrami. Jet dopił jej kawę.

— Nie ma internetuuuu. — Ed z rozpaczy przewróciła się na plecy i odepchnęła nogami komputer. — Tu nie ma internetu! Ed chce wracać do domu. Czy możemy wrócić do domu, czy możemy? — Spojrzała na Jeta z nadzieją, która natychmiast wywołała w nim wyrzuty sumienia.

— Wierz mi, Ed, chciałbym, ale na razie nie mamy chyba jak. To trochę potrwa. — Nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy. — Ed, wiem, że nie ma tu naszej sieci, ale są przecież sygnały radiowe?

— Są. — Ed pokiwała głową. — Połączenie sieciowe jest niedostępne, ale łączność radiowa działa. Łaaa. — Ziewnęła.

— Skoro jest łączność radiowa, to pewnie jest też jakaś inna sieć. Możesz jej poszukać i spróbować włamać się do tego statku, z którym rozmawiałem wcześniej? Są na niższej orbicie.

— Pewnie mogęęę, ale czy chce mi sięęę?

— Dostaniesz prezent — skłamał Jet, czując się obrzydliwie. — Wyjątkowy, niesamowity, superprezent.

— Prezent! — Wykrzyknęła Ed, przyciągając do siebie z powrotem komputer. — Tak jest! Obcy statku na orbicie, pokaż mi co masz w kokpicie!

Jet zapalił papierosa z poczuciem dobrze wykonanego obowiązku. Ein uporał się z parówką i uniósł na niego swój błagalny, psi wzrok.

— No nie — westchnął Jet. — Nawet pies mnie tu szantażuje emocjonalnie.

 

4.

Faye odpaliła silnik, wściekła jak osa. Wściekła na siebie, rzecz jasna: „Zanim buty mu ukradną”, jakie to żałośnie słabe! Czy nie mogła mieć tego po prostu gdzieś, tak jak wszyscy mieli na pokładzie tego statku wszystkich?

— Argh! — Uderzyła ręką w stery. _Redtail_ niebezpiecznie się zakolebał, więc zanim znowu zebrało jej się na agresję, po prostu zwinęła dłoń w pięść. — Nie-na-widzę tego!

Kiedy powiedziała to na głos, zrobiło jej się nieco lepiej, ale efekt nie trwał długo: przypomniało jej się to, co powiedział jej Spike w nocy. _Jak coś się powie na głos…_

— Gówno, gówno — burczała, biorąc kurs na niebieską planetę, która z daleka wydawała się urocza. — Może chociaż mają tu dobre żarcie. Chociaż wątpię, przecież my na pewno nie wpadlibyśmy gdzieś, gdzie dają dobre żarcie, może ktoś inny, ale nie my.

Kiedy wylądowała tam, gdzie pokierował ją Spike, _Swordfisha_ na lądowisku oczywiście nie było, a Spike swoim zwyczajem nie odpowiadał na próby połączenia (bo po co). Wygląd miasteczka rozwiał jej marzenia na temat jedzenia. Podekscytowanie odkryciem jakichś innych podbitych przez ludzkość planet ustąpiło w ogóle, kiedy wdepnęła w końskie łajno. Mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa, wlazła do baru i zaczęła wypytywać o kretyna z dziwnymi włosami, ale nikt jej nic konkretnego nie powiedział, za to wszyscy gapili się na jej cycki, a jeden gość nawet pomyślał, że może się narzucać, i musiała mu pomachać przed nosem Glockiem, żeby się odczepił.

A pomyśleć, że mogłaby dalej grzać tyłek na _Bebop_ i grać z Jetem w chińczyka.

Wsiadła z powrotem do statku – do niego na szczęście nikt się nie dobierał, prawdopodobnie eksplozja przemocy, jakiej niechybnie dopuścił się Spike, wszystkich zniechęciła – i postanowiła przelecieć się nad okolicą, żeby nie było, że ruszyła się bez sensu, tylko dlatego, że Faye Valentine lubiła brać sprawy w swoje ręce i nienawidziła czekać z tym na facetów. To podejście się opłaciło: parę kilometrów za miasteczkiem ujrzała znajomy błysk koloru niespotykanego nigdzie w przyrodzie. Był to _Swordfish_ ukryty nieporadnie w krzakach.

Nie zastanawiając się długo, Faye wylądowała obok niego. Spike wyskoczył z krzaków i zamachał rękami, wołając coś, co z ruchu ust zinterpretowała jako „cicho”.

— Co ty robisz w tych chaszczach?

— Ukrywam się, nie widać? — syknął. — Wyłaź stamtąd i chodź tutaj.

— Wystarczyłoby, żebyś odebrał wcześniej komunikator — powiedziała obrażona. — Masz z tym jakiś psychologiczny problem?! Powiedz mi, co robisz w chaszczach, bo inaczej nigdzie się nie ruszę.

— Długa historia. — Machnął ręką.

— A może włączę sobie radio? — Sięgnęła ręką do kontrolek. Spike skapitulował.

— Chcieli mi buchnąć statek, ja nie chciałem dać go buchnąć, wywiązała się bójka, poturbowałem szeryfa, znajomi z baru mi pomogli, teraz dokonują tu jakiejś transakcji, a potem mają nam pomóc ogarnąć, co i jak. Zadowolona?

— Tak trzeba od razu. — Faye wyskoczyła z kokpitu. Szklana kopuła zamknęła się za nią z cichym szczękiem.

Siedząc we dwójkę w krzakach obok słabo zakamuflowanych monomyśliwców wyglądali zapewne dość podejrzanie, ale to Spike obmyślił tę kryjówkę, a nie ona.

— Masz papierosa? — zapytała. Spike chociaż raz poczęstował ją bez gadania. — Co to w ogóle są za ludzie?

— Myślę, że to drobni kryminaliści — szepnął Spike, odpalając jej fajkę, a potem swoją.

— Nie powiedziałeś im chyba, co robimy? — Zaniepokoiła się Faye.

— Pokazałem im swoją przestępczą stronę. A ty? Co cię tu znowu przywiało?

— A co, miałam zostać na statku ze zwierzętami, dziećmi i starymi ludźmi?

— Chciałbym usłyszeć, jak mówisz to Jetowi prosto w twarz.

— Nie miałabym z tym najmniejszego problemu.

— Jasne.

Zamilkli na chwilę. Zauważyła, że Spike trzyma na kolanach komunikator nastawiony na jakąś inną częstotliwość niż zwykle. Może dlatego nie odbierał.

— Spodziewałeś się, że to tu będzie tak wyglądać?

— Co? — Spike dmuchnął jej dymem w ucho. Nie odwracała się.

— Ten świat. Jesteśmy pewnie gdzieś po drugiej stronie galaktyki, a tu wygląda tak… normalnie.

— Nie wiemy, gdzie jesteśmy.

— No właśnie. Może to przyszłość? Może jesteśmy w przyszłości?

— Pewnie, Faye — prychnął. — Na pewno tak wygląda przyszłość.

— Skąd wiesz. — Strasznie ją wkurzało, że nigdy nie przyznawał jej, że powiedziała albo wymyśliła coś mądrego, chociaż czasem słyszała, jak powtarzał jej słowa Jetowi bez szyderczych komentarzy. — Może w przyszłości wcale nie jest lepiej, tylko gorzej.

Spike po tym zamilkł, ale ona nie odwróciła się, by zobaczyć, czy o czymś myśli, czy po prostu stracił zainteresowanie rozmową. Wystarczyło, że przy każdym ruchu potrącał jej ramię. Pewnie tego nie zauważał, jak to on – albo robił to specjalnie, żeby ją wkurzyć.

Kiedy komunikator nagle się ożywił eksplozją pisków i odgłosów wystrzałów, Faye odczuła nawet pewną ulgę.

— Tu _Swordfish_ — zgłosił się Spike. — Jak sytuacja?

— Powiedziałbym: pół na pół — odezwał się ktoś, kogo Faye nie znała. Miał obcy akcent, trochę jak z asteroid. — Jeśli masz akurat ochotę postrzelać, to zapraszam, my się wycofujemy na z góry upatrzone pozycje.

— Masz ochotę postrzelać? — zapytał ją Spike.

Głupie pytanie.

Wskoczyli do swoich monomyśliwców, jakby się paliło. Faye przyglądała się Spike’owi, kiedy odpalał silnik i jedną ręką wklepywał jakieś dane do systemu, trochę jak-gdyby-nigdy-nic i trochę ekscytuje-mnie-perspektywa-przemocy. Nie spodziewała się, by kiedykolwiek osiągnęła ten poziom obojętności, ale mogła przynajmniej próbować.

Spike wyleciał z furkotem z krzaków i okrążył wzgórze. Faye siedziała mu na ogonie. Razem wpadli w dolinkę, w której silniki grzał poobijany wahadłowiec, ostrzeliwany ze strzelb przez ludzi w wielkich kapeluszach. Idąc za przykładem Spike’a – co, jeśli się nad tym zastanowić zapewne nie było najlepszym pomysłem – Faye otworzyła do nich ogień. W górę poleciała sucha trawa i piaszczysta ziemia.

— Mam nadzieję, że strzelamy do właściwych ludzi! — zawołała do komunikatora.

— Ja również — stwierdził spokojnie Spike.

— Chociaż tym razem!

— Jest okej, Faye! A teraz udajemy, że nas tu w ogóle nie było. Raz, dwa, trzy.

Sianie zniszczenia to prawdopodobnie jedyna rzecz, która wspólnie wychodziła im doskonale. Drugą była ucieczka z miejsca zdarzenia.

 

5.

Mal w głębi serca był jednak rozbójnikiem. Lubił, kiedy się działo. Znajdował przyjemność w okazjonalnych bójkach i regularnych strzelaninach, doceniał pościgi i ucieczki, gustował także w przypadkowych zdarzeniach, które zmieniają bieg całego dnia. Nie stronił od tego, by odebrać falę od dawnego znajomego proszącego o przysługę albo dać komuś w mordę tylko dlatego, że tak wypadało.

Przy całym zamiłowaniu do przygody pielęgnował jednak umiejętność rozpoznawania złych wróżb, a do takich należało między innymi wypieprzenie sobie całego śniadania na spodnie, czego Mal dokonał rano, przy aplauzie swojej złośliwej załogi, albo napotkanie pilota zaraz po wyjściu z wahadłowca.

— Chciałem żartobliwie zarzucić, że na pewno nie uwierzysz, co nam się przydarzyło — powiedział, mierząc spoconego i nerwowego Washa wzrokiem — ale coś mi mówi, że jednak będzie z tym inaczej.

Po katastrofie śniadaniowej Zoe powiedziała mu, że kontraktorzy zmienili plany, co w rzeczywistości oznaczało, że ktoś chce ich znowu okantować. To był kolejny znak. Mal powinien był wiedzieć.

— Mam złą nowinę — oznajmił Wash, pocierając nerwowo dłonie.

— Wal. — Mal przystanął, za nim ustawiła się Zoe. — Biorę na klatę.

— Po pierwsze, ktoś się włamał do naszej bazy danych przez cortex. Po drugie, Cordesky zgłaszał pewne pretensje, że pobiliście szeryfa, ale nie wiem, na ile to prawda…

— Czysta prawda — potwierdziła Zoe.

Przy wchodzeniu na pokład wahadłowca, walnął się w mały palec u stopy. Czego jeszcze potrzeba, żeby wiedzieć, że coś tego dnia pójdzie naprawdę, katastrofalnie nie tak?

— Czegóż innego mógłbym się spodziewać — mruknął do siebie Wash. — Trzecie! Tu, um, na orbicie jest jakiś facet, który twierdzi, że zgubił się po drodze do Jowisza. Może to i wariat, ale w życiu nie widziałem takiego statku. Centralny pierścień rozrządu…

— To wiemy. Zaskakująco. Czwarte.

— Uch, ten stateczek, który chce zadokować w naszej śluzie, na pewno się tam nie zmieści.

— Jaki stateczek? — zapytał Mal, zbity trochę z tropu.

— Tego dżentelmena, który przedstawił się nam jako Spike Spiegel — odparła Zoe. — I jego koleżanka, która nam się nie przedstawiła, ale strzela w najlepszym stylu.

Wash wciąż patrzył na nich pytająco.

— Czemu tu wciąż stoisz, Wash? Idź i powiedz temu dżentelmenowi, że jego stateczek nie zmieści się do naszej śluzy.

— Tak jest, kapitanie.

— A potem poślij falę do tego wariata w dużym statku, żeby poszukali odpowiedniej śluzy, jeśli chcą z nami pogadać twarzą w twarz.

— Tak jest!

— Wpuścimy ich na _Serenity_ , sir? — zapytała Zoe, nie kryjąc swojej dezaprobaty dla tego pomysłu. — Obcych, uzbrojonych ludzi, którzy potencjalnie mogą być wariatami?

Mal postanowił poważnie się zastanowić i w tym celu przystanął w połowie drogi na mostek. Zoe zatrzymała się za nim.

— Rozumiem twoje wątpliwości, Zoe. Ale powiedz mi. Czy naprawdę wierzysz, że ten facet kłamie? Z tymi jego… i z tym różowym…

— Nie, ale to mogą być kłopoty.

— To na pewno są kłopoty, ale jak często zaczepiają nas w barze na Whitefall kosmici?

— Bardzo rzadko, sir.

— No właśnie. Teraz chcę zobaczyć ten pierniczony statek. — Wszedł na mostek, biorąc po dwa stopnie na raz, i zatrzymał się za fotelem Washa. — Wcale niezły.

— No, całkiem konkretny — przyznał Wash, który wywoływał właśnie zdjęcia z kamery pokładowej. — Spójrzcie: większość kadłuba to ładownia i hangar. Ten pokład jest magnetyczny, więc mniejsze jednostki…

Dwa stateczki, które wcześniej ostrzałem maszynowym uratowały sytuację na Whitefall, wylądowały na pokładzie i zostały wciągnięte w otchłań hangaru. Obcy statek wydawał się większy od _Serenity_ prawie dwa razy. Na zdjęciach Washa widać było, że na jednej burcie wymalowano nieco krzywo nazwę _Bebop_ i pod spodem numer: 268170.

— Już sprawdzałem — powiedział Wash. — Nie ma żadnej jednostki zarejestrowanej pod taką nazwą ani takim numerem. Nic się nie zgadza.

— Są uzbrojeni? W sensie, duży statek?

— Nie wydaje mi się. Skan niczego nie wykrył. Ale to mogą być jakieś inne technologie…

— Jakie inne. Mogliśmy się z nimi nawet połączyć. — Mal stuknął ręką w konsolę. — A co mówiłeś o włamaniu do naszej bazy?

— Co się dzieje? — Na mostek zajrzał Simon, najwyraźniej zwabiony z kuchni nietypowym o tej porze dnia poruszeniem. — Na co patrzymy?

— Na statek kosmitów — powiedziała z kamienną twarzą Zoe.

— Jakaś nieludzka cywilizacja?! Nie do wiary!

— Ktoś się włamał do komputera pokładowego — wyjaśnił Wash, przywołując na konsoli interfejs cortexu. — Nie wiedziałem nawet, że to możliwe zdalnie! Siedziałem sobie tutaj, usiłując się z wami połączyć, kiedy nagle wyświetlił się interfejs, logowanie i strony zaczęły same się otwierać – a ja nic nie robiłem!

— Sprawdzałeś, czy to nie był po prostu dostęp z innego komputera na pokładzie?

— Z jakiego? Jedyne punkty dostępu do cortexu to komputery wahadłowców. Wy byliście na powierzchni, a Inara robiła herbatę w kuchni.

— Kosmici się do nas włamali? — wydedukował Simon.

— Na to wygląda — zgodził się Wash. — Nie potrafię tego sensownie wytłumaczyć, kapitanie.

W tym momencie ekran zamigotał i pojawiła się na nim brodata, uśmiechnięta męska twarz. Przez jeden oczodół przechodziła blizna, spięta na kości jarzmowej metalową płytką. Czubek głowy faceta, mimo nadmiaru włosów na szczęce i policzkach, był zupełnie łysy.

— Dzień dobry, z tej strony Jet Black, jak, mam nadzieję, pamiętacie…

— Nie wygląda jak kosmita — powiedział rozczarowany Simon. — I mówi w języku galaktycznym.

— Cała przyjemność z pewnością po mojej stronie. — Mal bezceremonialnie wepchnął się przed konsolę. — Czemu włamaliście się do naszej bazy danych?

— My? — Black zrobił fałszywie niewinną minę. — Nic o tym nie…

— To Ed zajrzała do waszej bazy danych. — Na ekran wskoczyło rude zjawisko, tak nagle, że Simon aż wpadł na szafkę. — Macie fajny statek! Czy Ed może zajrzeć też na wasz statek?

— Ed! — syknął łysy, przemocą odsuwając zjawisko od monitora.

— Gdzie mój prezent?! — zawyło nagle. — Jet-osoba obiecała mi prezent za znalezienie Internetu i map!

— Ed. — Na ekranie się zakłębiło. Po chwili z tumultu wynurzyła się skruszona twarz Blacka. — Bardzo za to przepraszam…

— Nie jestem pewien, czy możemy utrzymywać kontakty z kimś korumpującym małych chłopców — powiedział surowo Mal, zasłaniając ramieniem tracącego panowanie nad sobą Washa.

— Ed jest dziewczynką! — zapiszczało coś w tle.

— To nic nie zmienia. — Mal potrząsnął głową. — To zwyczajnie nie-etyczne.

— Sir. Zlitujcie się.

— Jeszcze chwila, Zoe.

— Przepraszam — wymruczał Black. — To okoliczności mnie zmuszają do drastycznych kroków!

— Jakie okoliczności?

— Mówiłem już: zgubiliśmy się. Naprawdę nie wiemy, gdzie jesteśmy, nigdy wcześniej nie widzieliśmy tej planety. Nie mamy żadnych złych zamiarów, po prostu potrzebujemy pomocy.

— Jaką mam gwarancję, że to nie jakiś gambit?

— Co? Nie! Naprawdę, naprawdę jesteśmy w dupie!

— Już przestań się kompromitować, Jet — powiedział jakiś kobiecy głos, ale jego właścicielka nie próbowała dostać się na wizję. — Po prostu przyznaj się do błędu i umów z miłym panem.

Mal nawet jej nie widział, a zdążył polubić.

 

6.

Bezsensowne pertraktacje i jałowe dyskusje poprzedzające przybycie załogi _Bebop_ na pokład _Serenity_ ciągnęłyby się jeszcze długo, gdyby Mal ich nie ukrócił, wyrzucając z mostka swoją załogę, a Jet Black – swoją. Miało to ten uboczny skutek, że gdy Mal wreszcie opuścił miejsce odosobnienia, kuchnia niemal eksplodowała z podniecenia.

Zoe nadal była zdania, że pomysł należał do kategorii kretyńskich. Na szczęście Mal posłuchał jej w jednej sprawie: rodzeństwo Tam zostało wysłane do swojego pokoju z zakazem wyściubiania z niego nosa.

Kiedy w śluzie wyrównało się ciśnienie, wszyscy pozostali byli już w ładowni, podekscytowani jak dzieci (Kaylee i Wash), udając, że nie są podekscytowani jak dzieci (Mal i Book) albo pozornie zajmując się czym innym (Jayne i Inara). Zoe ustawiła się z boku, tak, żeby mieć na wszystko baczenie. Ktoś musiał zachowywać rozum w tym _feng kuang_.

Mal otworzył drzwi śluzy. W środku odwrócony tyłem Black strofował swoją załogę w języku galaktycznym. Była ich czwórka: troje dorosłych i dziecko. Jet Black, prawie tak wielki jak Jayne, zasłaniał sobą faceta, którego poznali już na Whitefall. Obok niego stała jego koleżanka, niewiele starsza od Kaylee, ale wyzywająco ubrana i umalowana. Ci dwoje, ze swoimi skośnymi oczami i ekstrawaganckimi ciuchami, mogliby spokojnie pochodzić z jednej z planet rdzenia. Dzieciak – dziewczynka – trzymała w ramionach komputer. Nie wyglądała na więcej niż trzynaście lat.

— Tylko błagam, zachowujcie się porządnie… i ty, Ed, pamiętaj, że to jest twój prezent… O. — Odwrócił się na pięcie. — Dzień dobry. Kapitan Jet Black i moja załoga.

— Jest już kapitanem, zauważyłaś? — powiedział Spiegel do dziewczyny, która zaśmiała się w kułak. — Ej, Jet, uważaj, żeby ci woda sodowa nie uderzyła do głowy.

— Witam na pokładzie _Serenity_ — ogłosił Mal co najmniej tak dostojnie, jakby otwierał posiedzenie Rady Sojuszu. — Oto moja załoga i jej nerwowe wyczekiwanie.

Kiedy przybysze weszli do ładowni, okazało się, że jest z nimi także pies, co u Kaylee wywołało reakcję nieposkromionego zachwytu.

— Piesek!!! Mal, mają psa, widzisz? Mają psa!

— Kto trzyma psa na pokładzie? — zapytał retorycznie Jayne.

— To Ein — powiedziała dziewczynka z komputerem. — A to Ed!

— Mają dziecko!!!

— Kto trzyma dziecko?

Rozpętał się chaos powitań, wykrzyknień i prezentacji. Zoe obserwowała z boku.

— Mam coś na twarzy? — zapytał nagle Spiegel, podchodząc ją od boku.

— Tylko twarz — odparła spokojnie Zoe. — To wystarczy.

Roześmiał się.

— Zauważyłem, że patrzysz na nas spod byka, odkąd się pojawiliśmy.

— To nic osobistego — zapewniła go Zoe. — Po prostu jesteś obcym, uzbrojonym facetem, który mógłby kopniakiem strącić mi kapelusz z głowy, gdybym go na sobie miała.

— Ja? Nie mam żadnych zrzucających zamiarów.

— Nie mogę tego wiedzieć.

— Jestem tylko skromnym kowbojem — powiedział rozbrajająco Spiegel.

— Mam nadzieję. — Zoe znacząco położyła dłoń na kolbie rewolweru.

Spiegel zrozumiał sugestię. Puścił do niej oko, schował ręce do kieszeni i oddalił się.

— Przejdźmy może do kuchni? — zaproponował Mal w końcu, zaganiając przybyszy w kierunku schodów niczym niesforne jałówki. — Wash, zaprowadź gości i wstaw wodę na herbatę.

— Tak jest, kapitanie.

— I jak, Zoe? — zapytał półgłosem, podczas gdy wesoła ferajna pięła się w górę schodów.

— Wszyscy dorośli są uzbrojeni — odpowiedziała, nachylając się do Mala. — Black wygląda mi na eks-żołnierza albo eks-policjanta.

— Jeden pies.

— Zgadza się. Tamta dwójka… szybkie uśmiechy, szybkie palce na cynglu. Znamy ten typ, sir. Spiegel mówi, że są kowbojami, ale założę się, że w życiu krowy na oczy nie widzieli. Myślę, że to łowcy nagród.

— Zoe…

— Wiem, wiem, sir. Ale nawet jeśli ta historyjka jest prawdziwa, to od czego lepiej zacząć tu życie, jak od grubej forsy zgarniętej prosto od Sojuszu?

— Będę ostrożny — przyrzekł Mal. — Jayne, miej oko na śluzę. Jeśli cokolwiek stamtąd wylezie, strzelaj.

— Ja chcę się dowiedzieć ździebko więcej o kosmitach!

— Opowiemy ci. Chodźmy.

Wash usadził wszystkich przy stole, jakby było to proszone przyjęcie. Zoe zauważyła, że kapitan Black zasiadł od razu u szczytu stołu, na zwyczajowym miejscu Mala. Dziewczyna – Faye – po jego prawicy, a Spiegel stał między nimi z założonymi rękami. W centrum uwagi było, oczywiście, dziecko i pies.

— Skąd żeście ją wzięli? — pytał rozbawiony Wash, wskazując na dziecko. — To jednoosobowy kabaret.

— Z Ziemi — odparł spokojnie Black.

— Z Ziemi-która-była?!

Nawet Kaylee, której uwagę pochłaniał czochrany właśnie po grzbiecie pies, uniosła w szoku głowę.

— Tak ją można nazwać — wyjaśnił Spiegel. — Mało kto tam mieszka. Kosmiczna katastrofa i tak dalej.

— Ale Układ Słoneczny? — upewnił się Wash. — Nie żartowaliście z tym Jowiszem?

— Dobra, dobra. — Mal usiadł po drugiej stronie stołu i splótł dłonie na blacie. — Teraz poproszę całą historię, detale roztrząsać będziemy później.

Spiegel i Black popatrzyli na siebie, wyraźnie nie wiedząc, jak zacząć. Dziewczyna, która dotąd ze znudzeniem oglądała swoje zadbane paznokcie, westchnęła i wyprostowała się w krześle.

— Tak, jesteśmy z Układu Słonecznego. Lecieliśmy z Marsa na Europę – to księżyc Jowisza, tak dla waszej informacji – tunelem hiperprzestrzennym, kiedy coś się spieprzyło i wylądowaliśmy tutaj. Wystarczy?

Mal łaskawie pokiwał głową. Wash prawie wstał z wrażenia.

— Hiperprzestrzeń – to jakiś żart!

— Spokojnie, kochanie. — Zoe położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

— Nie macie technologii hiperprzestrzennej? — zdumiał się Black. — To jak się tu w ogóle poruszacie?

— Jaki to jest układ? — zapytał spokojnie Spiegel.

— 34 Tauri — wyjaśnił Mal. — Jesteśmy na orbicie Whitefall, czwartego satelity Aten, planety z układu Georgii.

— Tylko się upewnię: wy nie znacie Ziemi, tak? Ani Jowisza?

— To historia. Dawno temu i nieprawda.

— Który mamy rok? — zapytała Faye.

— 2517…

Faye rzuciła Spiegelowi triumfalne spojrzenie.

— No to pięknie — mruknął Jet. — My jesteśmy z innej rachuby.

— Ale jak to jest możliwe? — zapytała Kaylee, przestając głaskać psa, który z uporem podtykał jej głowę pod rękę. — Ziemia jest pusta, zniszczona, nikt tam nie został…

— Tauri 34 jest niezamieszkany.

— Zabawne, bo jak ostatnio spojrzałem przez okno…

— Cieszę się, że to takie zabawne, Reynolds, ale to my wylądowaliśmy diabli wiedzą gdzie…

— Czy ja się śmieję?

— Musi być jakieś racjonalne wyjaśnienie — powiedziała Zoe, ściągając na siebie pełne niedowierzania spojrzenia. — Zawsze jest.

— W świecie są dziury — zaintonowała Ed, która dotąd bawiła się w układanie serwetek i sztućców w jakąś tajemniczą górę. — Niektóre dziurki są małe, takie o — zaprezentowała, przebijając widelcem serwetkę. — A inne duże, duże, duże!

— O czym z taką ekspresją wypowiada się cudowne dziecię? — zapytał Mal.

— No więc… — odchrząknął Black. — Mamy teorię, że wypadliśmy z tego korytarza hiperprzestrzennego przez jakąś dziurę. I wpadliśmy tutaj.

— Brzmi jak bardzo naukowa teoria.

— Nie jestem inżynierem, kapitanie, jestem…

— Mal — odezwała się nareszcie Inara. — Wydaje się oczywiste, że ta technologia góruje swoim zaawansowaniem nad naszą, więc nie możesz wiedzieć, czy to możliwe, czy nie. A każdy w miarę wykształcony człowiek słyszał o teorii wszechświatów równoległych.

— Rzeczywiście, było coś takiego w szkole lotniczej.

— Nie chodziłem do szkoły lotniczej, Wash.

— To widać — mruknął Black.

— _Bebop-Bebop_ wpadł w wielką dziurę i wyleciał po drugiej stronie, tam gdzie _Serenity-Serenity_! — zaprezentowała Ed za pomocą kubka i serwetki.

— Jeśli dopuszczamy możliwość podróży hiperprzestrzennej, to takie rozwiązanie też musi być jak najbardziej możliwe — oświadczył Book.

— Czy tylko dla mnie to brzmi kosmicznie?! — zbulwersował się Mal.

Zoe przygotowała się na długie-długie popołudnie.

 

7.

Faye straciła zainteresowanie dyskusją bardzo szybko. Nie, to oznaczałoby, że w ogóle jakieś miała, co nie było prawdą. Obserwowanie machismo Jeta w akcji już dawno stało się wtórne, na dodatek wszyscy powtarzali te same frazesy i nie zanosiło się na to, żeby ta ładna pani w jedwabiach, która siedziała obok niej przy stole, przyjęła dominujący ton w rozmowie. A szkoda, bo jako jedyna mówiła z sensem.

Kiedy dysputa o nawigacji w hiperprzestrzeni przybrała bardzo gorączkowy obrót, włącznie z krzykami i waleniem pięściami o stół, Faye dyskretnie wstała od stołu i obrała kurs na drzwi. Żeby tam dotrzeć, musiała przemknąć obok Spike’a, a to się raczej nie udawało niepostrzeżenie. Nie inaczej było tym razem: poczuła jego rękę na wysokości żeber, jakby chciał jej coś buchnąć z kieszeni, ale się rozmyślił. Wymierzyła mu tylko cios łokciem w nerkę i dała nogę.

Przez właz, wzdłuż korytarza, w dół klatki schodowej. _Serenity_ była mniejsza od _Bebop_ , ale znacznie bardziej zadbana: w kuchni ręcznie malowane kwiatki na ścianach, gdzieniegdzie prawdziwe drewno i miękka tapicerka, a nie zimny, bezosobowy metal. Całkiem ładnie. Jak w domu.

W domu. No proszę. Zawahała się przez chwilę; coś jej leżało na sercu. Nie chciała roztrząsać co.

Pogwizdując pod nosem, zeszła do ładowni. Osiłek stał przy śluzie powietrznej, z zajęciem dłubiąc w zębach. Na jej widok zaświeciły mu się oczy.

— Co tam? — zagadnęła, podchodząc bliżej. — Tracisz całą akcję?

— Na to wygląda. — Oparł się o stojące nieopodal pudła i prawie wywalił, kiedy przesunęły się po podłodze. — Małe zwiedzanie, co?

— Prawdę mówiąc, nieco mnie znudzili tymi wszystkimi latami świetlnymi — powiedziała łaskawie, łowiąc papierosy w kieszeni. — Mogę?

— No… Właściwie to nie…

— Tylko jednego? Nie paliłam od dwóch godzin, zaraz umrę. — Posłała mu błagalne spojrzenie. Od razu zmiękł.

— Dobra, ale tak, żeby kapitan nie widział, bo urwie mi głowę.

— Jasne. — Teraz uśmiech… i jest: trafiony-zatopiony. — Dziękuję.

Wydmuchnęła zmysłowo dym. Jayne omal nie dostał zeza.

— Co taka dziewczyna jak ty robi z taką załogą jak oni? — zapytał z durnym uśmiechem.

— Taka jak ja?

— No… taka młoda… ładna…

— Zdradzę ci teraz pewien sekret. — Faye nachyliła się do niego. — Jestem starsza niż cała moja załoga razem wzięta.

— No cóż. — Jayne przełknął ślinę. — Wiek oznacza wiedzę… doświadczenie…

Nie w jej wypadku, ale skąd miał o tym wiedzieć. Jego naiwność złapała ją jednak za serce: postanowiła nie dać mu w łeb, tak jak początkowo planowała, tylko po prostu dalej robić w konia.

— Powiedz mi, jak tu wygląda z rozrywkami? W sensie, gdzie można się zabawić?

— Na Whitefall wszędzie znajdzie się jakiś saloon…

— A kasyno?

— Takie z prawdziwego zdarzenia? Pewnie na Atenach. A najlepiej polecieć w głąb układu. Tam są takie, no, bardziej cywilizowane planety, ze sklepami, restaurancjami i w ogóle.

— Mhm. — Udała, że czegoś szuka po kieszeniach. — Jasny gwint. Zapomniałam mojej szminki. Co teraz?

— Możesz pożyczyć od Inary — zaproponował dobrodusznie Jayne. — Ona ma dużo tych, no, mazideł i smarowideł.

— Nie będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeśli skoczę na chwilę do nas? Pięć minut dosłownie. Tylko złapię coś i będę z powrotem.

— Chyba nie powinnaś wychodzić bez zgody kapitana…

— Kapitan nie musi o tym wiedzieć. — Zagasiła papierosa na framudze. — Tak jak o tym. Ładnie proszę? Chwileczkę?

— No dobrze. — Złamał się Jayne. — Pięć minut! Dosłownie!

— Tak jest!

Otworzył jej śluzę. Faye bez żadnych przeszkód dostała się na zupełnie pusty _Bebop_ i relaksacyjnym krokiem podążyła na mostek. Tam z satysfakcją usiadła na miejscu pilota, zamknęła śluzę i włączyła silniki. Nie było to zbyt trudne dla kogoś, kto w pół godziny nauczył się obsługiwać system nawigacyjny ukradzionego monomyśliwca i wielokrotnie obserwował Jeta ruszającego w drogę.

Co się stało, zorientowali się dopiero, gdy Faye odbiła w stronę dużej planety. Na ekranie wyświetliła się jej wściekła twarz Jeta.

— Faye! Co ty odpierdalasz! Wracaj natychmiast!

— Jadę na zwiedzanie — odpaliła Faye, dziobiąc w jego podobiznę palcem. — Chcę zobaczyć, co ten świat ma zaoferowania, podczas gdy wy kisicie się na tamtej puszce!

— Jak ona nazwała mój statek?! — W tle usłyszała pełen niedowierzania głos kapitana _Serenity_.

— Przecież ty nawet nie potrafisz tym kierować! Zawracaj!

— Skąd wiesz, co ja umiem, Jet! — Wrzasnęła do komunikatora. — Nic o mnie nie wiesz.

— Faye, jeśli chodzi o…

— Nie chodzi o pieniądze! Bez stresu, w końcu pewnie wrócę. Albo odeślę wam statek.

— Nie wierzę w to — wymamrotał Jet, dając za wygraną. Na ekranie zastąpił go Spike.

— To nie są żarty, Faye. Nawet nie wiesz, co cię tam czeka. Wracaj.

— Tak? — Rozzłościła się na dobre. — Po co? Bezsensownie szukać powrotu do świata, w którym mam dziesiątki milionów długu? Nie, dzięki, Spike. Wolę poszukać szczęścia tutaj.

— Faye…

— No? Chcesz coś jeszcze powiedzieć?

— Tylko tyle, że to, co robisz, jest bardzo głupie. — Zacisnął usta w wąską linię.

— Ty uważasz, że wszystko, co robię, jest głupie. _A rivederci, gaujo_. — Rozłączyła się z nimi. Przez chwilę siedziała nieruchomo, oddychając ciężko, a potem na ekranie zamigotało połączenie z mostkiem _Serenity_.

— Cześć, tu Wash — powiedział ostrożnie pilot. — Nie chcę kwestionować twoich umiejętności podejmowania decyzji ani nic, ale błagam, zastanów się nad tym. Nie wnikam w wasze dziwne problemy, ale to – to jest naprawdę niezwykle nierozsądne i może się skończyć poważnymi reperkusjami dla wszystkich zainteresowanych.

Faye patrzyła na niego bez słowa.

— Innymi słowy: wróć, proszę? — Uśmiechnął się błagalnie, a Faye bezlitośnie go wyłączyła.

Przeciągnęła się powoli, położyła nogi na konsoli i sięgnęła po papierosy. Nareszcie spokój i cisza: nikt nie będzie jej marudził, że zajmuje za długo łazienkę, nie myje po sobie naczyń i zużywa za dużo paliwa. Dosyć kretyńskich kłótni o pilota. Na dodatek cała kanapa dla niej.

Żyć nie umierać.

 

8.

Kaylee kierowała się niemożliwą do pomylenia wonią papierosów. Znała _Serenity_ równie dobrze co Mal, więc wiedziała, gdzie trzeba skręcić i wejść po drabince, żeby trafić do tajemnego schowka w okolicach maszynowni.

Spike siedział tam na skrzyni z częściami zapasowymi, paląc i wyglądając nostalgicznie.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytała Kaylee, nie będąc w stanie wpaść na nic lepszego.

— A jak mogę się czuć? — mruknął, strzepując popiół na buty. — Wariatka odleciała z naszym statkiem, myśliwcami i wszelkim dobytkiem, porzucając nas na pastwę losu w totalnie obcym, dziwnym świecie. Więc świetnie. Po prostu świetnie.

Kaylee posmutniała i zbierała się już do odwrotu, kiedy się zreflektował.

— Hej, poczekaj! Bardzo przepraszam. Nie powinienem tak na ciebie warczeć.

— W porządku. Wiem, że to nie może być za fajne.

— Nie jest, ale to nie powód. Cały czas byłaś życzliwa. Usiądź.

— Nieźle wybrałeś sobie kryjówkę — pochwaliła go Kaylee, siadając obok na skrzyni. — Za chwilę zaskoczy tu wentylator i nikt nie wyczuje dymu.

— Instynkt palacza. — Spike dopalił papierosa i zgasił go, również sobie na bucie. — Jak wygląda sytuacja?

— Ed zasnęła pod piekarnikiem, więc w kuchni jest korek. Kapitan zaszył się w swojej samotni i nikt go nie widział od godziny. A twój kapitan siedzi w ambulatorium z doktorem, którego głęboko zafascynowała jego sztuczna ręka.

— Jet nie jest moim kapitanem — wyjaśnił Spike z krzywym uśmiechem. — Po prostu statek należy do niego. Nie muszę go słuchać. Przeważnie go nie słucham.

— Ta wasza koleżanka…

— Faye.

— Czy Faye często wykręca takie numery?

Spike parsknął.

— Dosyć, tak. Ale ostatnio była podejrzanie w porządku.

— Nie chcę się tu przypadkiem pakować się w wasze prywatne sprawy, ale… Tak sobie myślę… Czy to nie znaczy, że ona pewnie czegoś szuka? Albo przed czymś ucieka?

— Każdy z nas czegoś szuka albo przed czymś ucieka — orzekł stoicko Spike, opierając brodę na dłoni.

— Niekoniecznie. Mi jest dobrze tu, gdzie jestem.

— W takim razie bardzo ci zazdroszczę, Kaylee.

Kaylee spłoniła się, jak zwykle, gdy atrakcyjny młody mężczyzna prawił jej komplementy. Nie był to jednak powód, dla którego zdecydowała się go odszukać: po prostu wydawał się jej koszmarnie smutny, i to od pierwszego momentu, kiedy go zobaczyła. Kaylee nie lubiła, kiedy ludzie byli smutni.

— Ten świat nie jest taki zły, wiesz — powiedziała, trącając go ramieniem. — Jest tu całe mnóstwo różnych miejsc i różnych rzeczy do roboty. Można zwiedzać całymi latami. Na planetach środka jest naprawdę fajnie, wielkie miasta, mnóstwo ludzi…

— Nie wątpię. — Spike skierował na nią wreszcie wzrok. Wydawało jej się, że z jego oczami jest coś nie tak. — Ale nie ma tu miasta, w którym się wychowałem, mojej ulubionej restauracji, gazet, które zawsze czytam. Nie ma też paliwa do mojego statku, więc jak go zabraknie, nigdzie już nim nie polecę.

— Rozumiem. — Kaylee pokiwała głową. — Jeśli cię to jakoś pociesza, jestem pewna, że uda wam się wrócić do domu. Macie genialną dziewuchę i my też… — Urwała nagle, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że o River nie miała wspominać.

Spike od razu się połapał.

— Nie martw się. Wiem już, że jest was więcej, niż pokazał nam kapitan. Siostra lekarza, tak? Nie wnikam, to wasza sprawa.

— Mal na pewno nie chciałby, żebym ci wygadała — powiedziała Kaylee, trochę blada.

— Zauważyłem już wcześniej. W ogóle się tym nie martw. Kapitan wciąż uważa, że mamy złe zamiary?

— On… bywa trochę nieufny.

— I ma rację. Ludzie to w większości skurczybyki — stwierdził Spike, wstając i otrzepując spodnie. — Ale nie Jet. Jet to przyzwoity gość, wiesz?

Zauważyła, że nie powiedział nic o sobie.

— Jasne. Spróbuję podszepnąć to kapitanowi.

— Dzięki.

I zbiegł po schodkach. Kaylee posiedziała tam chwilę, po czym podźwignęła się i poszła zajrzeć do maszynowni. Silnik chodził w porządku, równo, z tym miłym szmerem energii przerabianej na napęd rozproszeniowy. Miała jednak wrażenie, że odkąd na pokładzie pojawili się nieproszeni goście, _Serenity_ jest jakaś inna, jakby zmienił się balans sił, na dodatek nie wiadomo, na czyją korzyść. Pokręciła się chwilę po niższym pokładzie i w końcu zeszła do ambulatorium.

Simon wciąż badał Jeta, który poddawał się wszystkim zabiegom z zaskakującą cierpliwością. Mogło to być zasługą aromatycznej kawy, którą zrobił mu pastor Book, usadowiony na stołeczku obok unitu.

— Stop tytanowy — oznajmił właśnie Simon, stukając w płytkę na twarzy Jeta. — Montujemy podobne, ale raczej pod skórą. Cześć, Kaylee.

— Cześć, Simon. Dzień dobry. Nie macie nic przeciwko, żebym tu posiedziała?

— Też mogłem mieć to implantowane — mruknął Jet. — Ale tak jak z ręką: sprawa osobista. Witaj, Kaylee, tu godzina prawdy z Jetem Blackiem.

Kaylee usiadła obok Booka, który zaproponował jej trochę kawy.

— Kwestia estetyki — powiedział Simon. — Proszę poczekać, chcę jeszcze coś sprawdzić.

— Nie ma sprawy. — Jet uniósł się na łokciu, siorbnął kawy i z powrotem ułożył wygodnie na leżance. — Nigdzie mi się nie spieszy.

Book wyglądał, jakby szykował się do natarcia.

— Panie Black — zwrócił się do Jeta, przybierając jedną z tych pozornie dobrotliwych min, które nie zwiastowały niczego dobrego. — Nie może być łatwo wychowywać dziecko w przestrzeni.

— Hm? — Brodacz spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

— Mam na myśli Ed. Wychowywanie jej w takich warunkach niesie ze sobą zapewne wyzwania.

— Co? Tak, tak. Na szczęście Ed jest dość samodzielna jak na jej wiek. Zanim ją… przysposobiliśmy, dawała sobie radę sama. Na Ziemi. Z jej deszczami meteorytów.

— To sierota, tak?

— Nie znam jej rodziców — odparł Black, wiercąc się na leżance. Simon, który kłuł go po ręce, syknął. — Nie wiem, czy ona ich zna.

— Czyli można uznać, że jest pan dla Ed takim zastępczym ojcem?

— Tak, chyba tak… Ja ją karmię, opieram i zapewniam dach nad głową… można by tak powiedzieć…

— Ale dziewczynka nie ma matki — ciągnął niezmordowanie Book. — To musi być dojmujący brak w jej życiu.

— Do czego pastor zmierza? — zamruczał Black. Jego oczy zwęziły się podejrzliwie.

— Może dobrym rozwiązaniem byłoby wychowanie w religii. — Book w końcu dotarł do meritum. — Obecność Boga pomaga czasem uporać się z brakiem czyjejś innej obecności. Czy jest pan religijny, panie Black?

— Zależy, co pastor rozumie przez religię… — zaczął Black, drapiąc się nerwowo po głowie. — Skłaniam się raczej ku filozofii nonteistycznej, ale nie wiem… — Nagle urwał. Kaylee odwróciła głowę. W drzwiach, przyciśnięta do framugi, stała River. — Dzień dobry.

— River! — Simon oderwał się od badania. Jego siostra wzdrygnęła się na widok igły w jego ręku. — Miałaś czekać w pokoju!

— Statek jest pełen pierwiastków — odezwała się River, gładząc ręką ścianę ambulatorium. — Chciałam ujrzeć pierwiastki w całej ich okazałości.

— Oo, macie własną. — Poweselał wyraźnie Jet. — Czemu ją ukrywaliście?

— To już nieważne — wcięła się Kaylee. — Fajnie, że do nas zeszłaś, River. Poznaj pana Blacka. Jest naszym gościem.

— Dzień dobry, River. — Brodacz usiadł. Nawet w takiej pozycji wyraźnie górował nad Simonem. — Jestem Jet.

— Jesteś Czarnym Psem — powiedziała River, omiatając Jeta dziwnie taksującym wzrokiem.

— Co proszę?

— O co chodzi? — zainteresował się Book.

— Jak mogła to wiedzieć? — zapytał zdezorientowany Black. — Nikt tak do mnie już nie mówi. To stary przydomek — wyjaśnił.

— River… — zaczął Simon, wyraźnie nieswój. — Wie różne rzeczy.

Black przekrzywił głowę. Nie wyglądał już tak bardzo na miłego wujka, który prał koszulki swojej przysposobionej córki.

— To powiedz mi coś, River — powiedział poważnie, wpatrując się w dziewczynę. — Czy twoim zdaniem kiedykolwiek dotrzemy do domu?

— Zapytaj psa — odparła River i zniknęła.

Jet oparł z powrotem na leżankę, a Kaylee wypuściła z płuc powietrze, które dotąd wstrzymywała. River… Po niej zawsze można było się czegoś takiego spodziewać. Simon wrócił do kłucia sztucznej ręki, jak gdyby nigdy nic, ale pastor zupełnie stracił wątek.

— Meh — powiedział w końcu Black. — To Spike powinien z nią pogadać. Jest znacznie lepszy w te filozoficzne klocki niż ja.

— No więc, panie Black. — Odchrząknęła Kaylee, otrzepując się zupełnie z dziwnego nastroju. — Niech nam pan opowie – jak jest na Marsie?

 

9.

Mal siedział w obitym futrem fotelu pilota, patrząc przed siebie. Po chwili napiętego milczenia przechylił lekko głowę.

— Przestań tam wisieć i wejdź. Wiem, że tam jesteś.

— Dzięki za zaproszenie — odparł Spike. Mal, zdziwiony, odwrócił się w fotelu. — Spodziewałeś się kogoś innego?

— Chyba mówiłem, że na mostek wolno wam wejść tylko z osobą towarzyszącą.

— Ty tu jesteś — odpowiedział Spike, opierając się nonszalancko o szafkę.

— Działasz mi na nerwy — ostrzegł Mal.

— Myślałem, że raczej twojej pierwszej oficer.

— To też. A ja przeważnie ufam jej intuicji. Tym razem potraktowałem ją z pewną dozą lekceważenia i proszę – co się stało? Zło i chaos, ruja i poróbstwo. — Wymierzył w Spike’a oskarżycielsko palec wskazujący. — Nie powinienem był nigdy się do ciebie przysiadać w tym pierniczonym pubie.

— Nie będę się z tym kłócił — przyznał Spike. — Co zamierzasz z nami zrobić?

— To, co mówiłem. Zrzucimy was w Toros na Atenach, a dalej radzić sobie będziecie musieli sami. Ja nie mogę ścigać jakichś zagubionych statków po kosmosie. Mam pewną pracę do wykonania. Mam obowiązki wobec swojej załogi. — Mal dotknął swoich skroni. — I przejmujące wrażenie _déjà vu_.

Spike milczał, patrząc na swoje brudne buty.

— Dobrze — dodał Mal, jakby poczuwał się też do jakichś obowiązków względem załogi _Bebop_. — Dam wam namiary na człowieka od fałszywych dokumentów.

— Dzięki, ale nie trzeba. Poradzimy sobie.

— Wiesz, jedno mnie zastanawia — powiedział Mal, zakładając nogę na nogę. — Już nawet nie okoliczności tego kosmicznego incydentu, nawet nie wasza tajemnicza proweniencja czy tamta niezrównoważona z leksza pannica, która z taką dezynwolturą porwała wasz statek, ale to, jak ty się zachowujesz, Spiegel. Jak możesz to przyjmować z takim niewzruszonym spokojem? Ja na twoim miejscu biegałbym w kółko, krzycząc takie słowa, że ściany by zbladły.

— A czemu miałbym się denerwować? I tak nie mam w tej chwili żadnego wpływu na sytuację.

Mal przekrzywił głowę w zamyśleniu.

— Widzę w tym podejściu pewne zalety.

— Spróbuj. — Spike wyjął z kieszeni zapalniczkę. — Jest całkiem spoko.

— Może kiedyś. Bo zaraz cię zastrzelę, jeśli tylko zobaczę ogień.

Po tej groźbie Mal uznał rozmowę za skończoną: odwrócił się ze skrzypnięciem fotela i wrócił do kontemplacji nieba. Nie mając tam nic więcej do roboty, Spike podrzucił zapalniczkę w dłoni i wycofał się na korytarz. Wszędzie było już cicho, tylko w kwaterach obok ktoś rozmawiał przyciszonymi głosami. Skądś dobiegało niewyraźne chrapanie. Spike wiedział, że to nie Jet, bo ich usytuowano w kwaterach dla pasażerów, po drugiej stronie statku.

Jet zresztą nie spał. Spike poznał to po rytmie jego oddechu, kiedy wszedł do kabiny.

— Jet, śpisz? — szepnął konspiracyjnie, zasuwając drzwi.

— Tak — burknął Jet.

— Super. — Spike zdjął marynarkę i kaburę. Tę ostatnią włożył pod poduszkę i położył się na pryczy naprzeciwko Jeta. W delikatnym świetle padającym z korytarza widział jego zacięty wyraz twarzy. — Jet, my musimy się stąd wydostać.

— Dzięki za stwierdzenie oczywistości, Spike.

Spike miał na myśli _Serenity_. Jet nie.

— Jak chcesz odzyskać _Bebop_?

— Poszukać. Poczekać. Wiesz, jak to jest z Faye: wraca jak bumerang. Słuchaj, Spike, jesteś pewien, że nie wiesz, skąd ten jej wyskok? Czy… wiesz… nie powiedziałeś albo nie zrobiłeś czegoś… widziałem, że ostatnio znowu macie na pieńku…

Spike czekał cierpliwie, aż Jet dotrze do takiego momentu w swojej przemowie, że opanuje go zbytnie zażenowanie, by mógł kontynuować, i zmieni nagle temat.

— Tym razem jej już nie wybaczę, wiesz. Pewne rzeczy to przegięcie. To koniec.

Jet zawsze tak mówił. Spike był pewien, że po wystarczającej ilości łzawych przeprosin i trzepotania rzęsami – a ze strony Jeta fałszywych gróźb i ostentacyjnej złości – Faye zostanie z powrotem dopuszczona w poczet załogantów.

— Musimy znaleźć _Bebop_ i drogę do domu — ciągnął Jet. Spike założył ręce za głowę. — Najgorzej będzie z pieniędzmi, ale może Ed nam coś skombinuje? Wiem, że to kradzież i w ogóle, ale chyba jesteśmy potrzebujący…

— Jet — powiedział spokojnie Spike. — Mamy raczej małe szanse na powrót. Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy raczej się cieszyć, że nie wylądowaliśmy gdzieś, gdzie nic nie ma i nie staliśmy się jednym z tych statków, po których słuch zaginął. Za to wylądowaliśmy tu. Tu coś jest.

— Ty zawsze tak łatwo się poddajesz! Musimy spróbować!

— Ja się nie poddaję, ja myślę racjonalnie.

— Ale co mamy twoim zdaniem zrobić? Po prostu tu zostać?

— Czemu nie? Tylko pomyśl: świeży start, od zera. Bez żadnych kul u nogi.

— Bez forsy.

— Może zbilibyśmy fortunę na koncepcji bram hiperprzestrzennych.

— Spike, przecież ty nie masz pojęcia, jak działają bramy — powiedział ubawiony Jet.

— Coś tam czytałem.

— Może i masz rację… ale najpierw chociaż spróbujmy, dobra? Nie chcę żyć ze świadomością, że poddałem się bez walki.

— Dobrze, Jet.

Jet lubił zmuszać Spike’a do wysiłków, które ten przeważnie uważał za bezcelowe. W tej chwili wolał zabawiać się myślą, że rzeczywiście zaczną od nowa: tajemnicze dorosłe podrzutki w świecie tchnącym nowością niczym samochód prosto z fabryki. I wtedy go tknęło: nigdy więcej bilardu u Joeya, nigdy więcej kanapek z indykiem ze sklepów całodobowych Koi… a także nigdy więcej twarzy Julii ani szansy na przetrącenie Viciousa; co więcej, wszyscy dojdą do wniosku, że Spike zszedł z areny, zaciukany w jakimś zaułku pałką do sprawdzania ciśnienia w oponach, tudzież w podobnie niechlubny sposób.

To już mu się mniej spodobało, ale Jet zasnął i nie sposób było podzielić się z nim tą refleksją. Spike zamknął zatem oczy i udał się w beztroską krainę snu.

— Spike, obudź się. Coś jest na rzeczy. — Jet wkładał buty z grymasem zarezerwowanym dla wczorajszych skarpetek. — Wstawaj.

— Już, już. — Przeciągnął się. — Mam wrażenie, jakbym w ogóle nie spał.

— Spałeś dosyć. Chodź. — Jet szarpnął zdecydowanie za uchwyt drzwi i wyczłapał na korytarz, masując się po czaszce. — Dzień dobry, Zoe.

— Właśnie po was szłam — powiedziała Zoe, chłodna i kompetentna. — Kapitan was potrzebuje.

— To coś nowego — mruknął Spike, cały się skręcając wewnętrznie z potrzeby papierosa.

— Nas? — Jet stanął nieoczekiwanie okoniem. — Do czego niby?

— Najwyraźniej wieści o akcji na Whitefall się rozeszły i nasz partner w interesach zapragnął was poznać. Kapitan uważa, że nie zaszkodzi was ze sobą zabrać, kiedy będziemy dobijać targu. — Mina Zoe mówiła wyraźnie, co ona sama o tym myśli. — Przegryźcie coś, zaraz schodzimy na powierzchnię.

— Nie zaszkodzi to nie zaszkodzi — stwierdził Jet.

— Mam nadzieję, że coś z tego będziemy mieli.

— Niewykluczone. — Zoe obróciła się na pięcie i pomaszerowała na mostek. Spike patrzył na jej proste plecy.

— Dobra, śniadanie.

— To zawsze znakomity pomysł — zgodził się Spike.

— W kuchni mają kwiatki wymalowane, zauważyłeś?

— Tak, tak.

— No co, ładnie.

 

10.

Ed zamknęła kolorowy aplet. Otworzyła edytor. Przeturlała się po podłodze, szarpiąc się za włosy z frustracji. Zamknęła edytor. Przestawiła komputer za pomocą stóp i wywindowała się na fotel, z którego spłynęła głową naprzód na podłogę i otworzyła edytor powtórnie.

— Kod, kod, kod — załkała rozpaczliwie. — To nie ten kooooooood.

— Co robisz? — zapytał ktoś, kogo nie znała.

Ed przekrzywiła głowę. Dziewczyna, która nad nią stała, zrobiła tak samo, więc widziały się prawie pod właściwym kątem.

— Ed oswaja wasz Internet.

— Co to Internet?

— To taki większy cortex.

— Dlaczego to robisz? W cortexie nie ma nic ciekawego. Wszystko jest tutaj. — Postukała się palcem wskazującym w skroń.

— Nieeeeee — zaprotestowała Ed. — W Internecie jest wszystko!!! Ale Ed rozumie, wy nie macie prawdziwego Internetu.

— Nie. — Dziewczyna usiadła na podłokietniku fotela, zaglądając w ekran. — Mamy tylko centralny cortex…

— Czyli serwery Sojuszu. Nie istnieje wolna sieć — powiedziała mądrze Ed, zsuwając okulary cyfrowe na kark.

— Ci, co szydzą, wszystko widzą.

— Co?

River patrzyła w przestrzeń, bawiąc się swoimi włosami. Były bardzo długie, kręcone i brązowe, zupełnie inne od włosów Ed.

— Nic — powiedziała w końcu. — Ty przyjechałaś z nimi, prawda? Jesteś z drugiej strony wszystkiego.

— Taaaak. Ed nie widziała cię wcześniej, czy Ed wie, kim jesteś i po prostu nie pamięta?? Tutaj jest tyyyle nowych rzeczy!

— Nie. Musiałam być schowana. Jak cenny skarb. — Dziewczyna zachichotała. — River Bez Ziemi, księżniczka instytutu medycyny doświadczalnej.

— Jesteś bardzo dziwna — oceniła Ed, godząc palcem w zakurzone buciory River. — Bardzo bardzo. Co się Ed podoba! Superrr! — Uniosła korpus i zamachała rękami. River zdążyła się uchylić. — Chcesz zobaczyć, co Ed robi? Tylko uwaga! Musisz się skoncentrować i śledzić krok po kroku! Czy szybko się uczysz, River?

— Bardzo szybko. — River uśmiechnęła się skromnie.

— To dobrze! Bo Ed próbowała już trochę nauczyć Jet-osobę, ale on udaje najpierw, że wie, tak tak, drapie się po brodzie, a potem się gubi i pyta o najprostsze rzeczy! Jet-osoba nic nie umie. Popatrz! — Uderzyła palcami w klawiaturę. Na ekranie wyskoczyły aplety: rybki, wieloryby, uśmiechy. — To są takie małe programy, które wykonują za Ed całą robotę. Na przykład czegoś szukają! Albo zgadują coś za Ed: na przykład hasła! W ten sposób dostałam się do waszego statku.

— Skąd je wzięłaś?

— Ed je napisała. — Wywołała edytor i pokazała falujące wstążki kodu. — Ma ich teraz caaałą kolekcję! Ale one nie pasują do serwerów cortexu.

— Pokaż mi program od haseł. — River pochyliła się nad monitorem. Ed założyła okulary i posłusznie sięgnęła po zestaw narzędzi łamiących hasła: różowe piranie, długie nitki kodu. — Jak to działa?

— No… są różne klucze uwierzytelniania i szyfrowania… dwudziestoznakowe, dwunastoznakowe… _Serenity_ miała tylko osiem. — Ed strzeliła palcami od stopy. — Klucze-klucze dwa, znajdę, co się da… ale z tym nie daje rady. Zło.

— Te znaki to cyfry?

— Cyfry, litery, inne znaki. Wszystko. — Ed wykrzywiła się z rozczarowaniem. — Nie może przebić się przez tę zaporę!!! Całą noc siedziała!!!

— Mogę? — zapytała River, wskazując na komputer.

Ed zastanawiała się chwilę. Tomato to jej najcenniejszy dobytek. Jedyny dobytek.

— No — powiedziała z pewną niechęcią. — Ed pożycza ci Tomato. Bo cię lubi.

River była już skupiona na kwestii łamania haseł do serwerów Sojuszu.

— Te znaki to po prostu dane, prawda? Pewna ilość danych?

— Pakiet — podsunęła Ed, dla zabawy odwracając się do góry nogami. — Jestem teraz Dziewczynką na Opak!!!

— Czyli pewnie najpierw wysyłasz pakiet na rekonesans, by sprawdzić, z czym w ogóle przyjdzie się zmierzyć… potem wraca jakaś informacja zwrotna… Wtedy można już ocenić, jaki jest system uwierzytelniania…

— Ooo — powiedziała Ed, patrząc na to, co działo się na monitorze pod wpływem manipulacji River. — Taaaak… Nie, ta komenda wygląda nieco inaczej…

W tym momencie przez luk weszła Zoe-osoba.

— Co robimy? — zapytała bez szczególnego zainteresowania.

— Włamujemy się do serwerów Sojuszu — odparła River, klepiąc w klawisze.

— Tak? To świetnie. — Zniknęła w kolejnym luku. Ed i River wróciły do swojego zajęcia: na ekranie pojawiały się kolejne wężowe linijki kodu, a aplet roboczo nazwany „świetlikświetlik” nabierał kształtu. Kiedy Zoe pojawiła się z powrotem, brakowało mu tylko skrzydełek.

— Za dziesięć minut śniadanie, dziewczynki.

Za nią weszli Jet-osoba i Spike-osoba, zajęci dyskusją o wystroju wnętrz.

— Ed. — Jet-osoba wyglądał na zaskoczonego jej widokiem. — I River. No tak. — Rozejrzał się. — A gdzie jest pies?

— W kuchni. Czeka na parówkę — zaśpiewała Ed. — Parówkę, parówkę, krówkę!

— Koncentruję się — oświadczyła chłodno River. Na czole miała pionową zmarszczkę.

— Już idziemy. — Zrejterował Jet. Coś w River wywoływało w nim dziwny niepokój. — Mamy coś do załatwienia na powierzchni. Wrócimy po was, dobra? Nie uciekaj nigdzie, Ed. Słyszałaś?

— Dobrze-dobrze. Ooo, to chyba zadziała, dodaj jeszcze widełki… takie o… żeby ograniczyć procesy…

Jet wyniósł się do kuchni, natomiast Spike-osoba nadal stał w tym samym miejscu, w swojej zwykłej pozie – ręce w kieszeni, ciężar ciała oparty na jednej nodze, głowa przekrzywiona lekko na bok.

— Więc ty jesteś River — powiedział. — Spodziewałem się, że będziesz starsza.

River oderwała się od pisania, wywołując u Ed jęk rozczarowania, ale kiedy zmierzyła Spike’a wzrokiem, pod którym wydawał się on kurczyć, Ed poweselała nieco.

— Czas przejrzeć na oczy, Pływający Ptaku — powiedziała poważnie, unosząc się z fotela. Spike zrobił krok do tyłu i prawie wpadł na kanapę. River wyciągnęła rękę i przejechała palcem wzdłuż klapy jego marynarki. — Zbyt długo spałeś i straciłeś umiejętność odróżniania tego, co jest prawdziwe, od tego, co nie jest. We śnie przegapiasz to, co na jawie.

— Teraz nie śpię.

— Tego nie możesz wiedzieć. Pamiętaj. — Dźgnęła go palcem w ramię. — Nic nie przydarza się na darmo i nic dobrego nie przychodzi za darmo. I poszukajcie psa — dodała już lżejszym tonem. — Dobrze radzę.

— Dobra — wydusił Spike, usiłując zachować twarz. Gdyby Ed w jakimkolwiek stopniu obchodziły borykania jej współzałogantów z losem i sobą nawzajem, może by się nawet tym przejęła, a tak czekała niecierpliwie, aż ta scena się skończy. — Dziękuję, River.

Kiedy jego kroki ucichły, River odwróciła się do komputera, gdzie „świetlikświetlik” był niemalże gotowy do akcji.

— Skończmy to przed śniadaniem — zaproponowała, uśmiechając się wdzięcznie. — Nie lubię chłodnej owsianki.

— Zaraaaaaaaz. — Ed przyłożyła palec do brody. — Co mówiłaś o Einie?

 

11.

Mal parł nieustraszenie przez główny port kosmiczny na Atenach, mijając stoiska z suwenirami, kapeluszami, częściami metalowymi i jedzeniem wątpliwego pochodzenia. Za nim postępowali Zoe i Jayne, ona w swoim płaszczu, on w uszance od mamy. Spike i Jet wlekli się za nimi, rozglądając się z zainteresowaniem po dokach.

— Ruszajcie się — rzucił przez ramię Mal. — Będziecie jeszcze mieli czas na zwiedzanie.

— Hej, Jet — powiedział Spike, zwalniając, Mal przyrzekłby, że specjalnie. — To wygląda prawie jak Havre, nie?

— Żebyś wiedział. Przerażające. A zarazem nieco budujące.

— No.

— Idziemy!

— Co się tak spieszycie? — zapytał Spike. — Coś wam ucieknie?

— Niewykluczone, że pokazywanie się z wami nie jest najlepszym pomysłem — powiedziała Zoe, nawet się nie odwracając.

— I jak zwykle wszystko dlatego, że musiałeś kogoś postrzelić, dupku!

— Już daj spokój, Jet.

Mal skręcił w uliczkę wiodącą w nieco bardziej cywilizowane rejony, usiłując wygłuszyć męczącą rozmowę z tyłu i się skoncentrować. Miał przed sobą trudne pertraktacje: musiał przekonać Ali, żeby zapłaciła im drugą połowę, mimo że na Whitefall nie poszło im tak naprawdę gładko (strzelanina w dolince). Liczył, że obcy ją rozproszą i Ali zapomni o tym fakcie, a oni dostaną pieniądze i będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie.

— Nerwy, sir? — zagadnęła go półgłosem Zoe.

— Co? Nie! — oburzył się Mal, skręcając znowu: w kierunku bulwarowych knajpek, pod którymi czyhały zawsze głodne mewy. — To znaczy, tak, ale nerwy-grrr, a nie nerwy-stres.

— To całkiem zrozumiałe, sir.

— Zaczekajcie chwilę! — zawołał z tyłu Spike. Mal odwrócił się w sam raz, by zobaczyć, jak znika w ogródku jednej z knajp.

— Jasny gwint! Ja się tym zajmę — rzucił do Zoe i Jayne’a. W wejściu prawie zderzył się z Jetem. — Co on wyrabia?

— Skąd ja mam wiedzieć? — burknął Jet. — Czyż jestem stróżem brata mego?

— Czyżby Book zaczął już niepostrzeżenie działać? Gdzie on jest? Widzisz go?

— Tam! — Jet wskazał błysk niebieskiego garnituru przy jednym z dalszych stolików i ruszył przez zatłoczoną knajpę niczym bardzo uprzejmy taran. — Przepraszam, przepraszam, sorry. Ojej! Przepraszam.

Spike stał nad stołem, przy którym siedziała zaginiona poprzedniego dnia dzierlatka. Od kiedy opuściła pokład _Serenity_ , wzbogaciła się o modną skórzaną kurtkę i najwyraźniej trochę lokalnej waluty, bo stał przed nią imponujący półmisek pełen ryżu z przyprawami i kurczaka w cieście.

— Faye?! — Jet wybałuszył oczy. — Jesteś tu! Jezu, myśleliśmy… — Jego głos nagle się zmienił. — Ty mała cholero! Gdzie jest mój statek?! Czy sprzedałaś mój statek?!

— Co? — zapytała leniwie Faye, nie ruszając się z miejsca. — Spokojnie, Jet, bo żyłka ci pęknie. Siadnij sobie, zjemy obiad, pogadamy.

— Gdzie jest mój statek?! — powtórzył Jet, zaciskając pięści. To już zakrawało na scenę, ale Mal nie zdążył zainterweniować, bo Spike wskazał coś nad głowami gości.

— Tam jest, Jet. Stoi przy nabrzeżu.

— Nic nie sprzedałam — broniła się Faye. — Okej, coś tak, ale nie chcecie wiedzieć co. Nic waszego! Właściwie czekałam, aż tu dotrzecie, zaraz możemy domówić coś dla was…

— Teraz nie jemy — wycedził Mal. — Teraz idziemy coś załatwić, potem możecie jeść tyle kurczaka, ile tylko zechcecie. Wyjdźmy stąd, nim zrobi się widowisko.

Spike złapał ją za ramię i wyciągnął z siedzenia. Faye w ostatnim momencie złapała z talerza kurczęcą nogę.

— Jedzenie się marnuje! Ty brutalu! Kręci cię to?! Kręci cię szarpanie mnie?!

— Tak, Faye, kręci mnie to szalenie.

— Wiedziałam! Zboczeniec!

— Nogi ci z dupy powyrywam — mruczał Jet.

Mal uniósł oczy do nieba, z płonną nadzieją uzyskania boskiego wsparcia. Dostał jedynie ziemskie: Zoe porozumiała się z nim wzrokiem i omiotła troje niesfornych kowbojów spojrzeniem o takim natężeniu chłodu i pogardy, że aż na chwilę się zamknęli. Po chwili dyskusja zawierająca nisko latające groźby i na wpół zrozumiałe przekleństwa rozgorzała na nowo, ale Mal był już wtedy z przodu i gorączkowo liczył w myślach od dwudziestu w dół.

— Hmm, kapitanie… — bąknął Jayne. — Czyśmy się nie zapędzili przypadkiem? Lokal Ali jużeśmy minęli.

Mal pacnął dłonią w czoło.

— Wiedziałem, że po coś cię trzymam, Jayne. W tył zwrot!

Lokal Ali mienił się porządnym przybytkiem i za taki go na Athens uważano: czyste stoliki, dobre menu, obsługa, nieźle zaopatrzony bar. Nawet zasłony w oknach. Był jednak pralnią pieniędzy, a żeby podtrzymywać złudzenie, goście biznesowi, tacy jak Mal i jego ekipa, wchodzić musieli wejściem dla obsługi, przez kuchnie i magazyny.

Biura Ali, jednej z macek lokalnej mafii, pilnowało dwóch basiorów.

— Kapitan Reynolds i załoga — zaanonsował z godnością Mal. Jeden z basiorów zapukał wielką pięścią i pchnął drzwi do kantorka.

Ali siedziała za biurkiem niczym udzielna księżna, otoczona stosami dokumentów i dwoma wychudzonymi asystentami. Jeden asystent był od mafii, a drugi od restauracji, tylko Mal nie wiedział, który jest który.

— Ach, Mal Reynolds. Śmietanka rynsztoka.

— Twój widok sprawia mi niewysłowioną radość, Ali.

— To pewnie dlatego, że jakaś małpia część twojego mózgu połączyła mój widok z otrzymywaniem pieniędzy. Wejdźcie, wejdźcie, nie udawajcie, że nie wiecie, dlaczego tu jesteście.

— Ja nie jestem specjalnie pewien — stwierdził półgłosem Jet. Mal zaczął się zastanawiać, czy sam jest równie irytujący dla bliźnich.

— Ali, to jest pan Black, pan Spiegel i pani… no…

— Valentine — podsunęła aksamitnym głosem Faye.

— Choć raz zastosowałeś się do moich poleceń, Mal — oświadczyła Ali, przyglądając się przybyszom znad okularów. — To znaczy zaraz potem, jak się do nich nie zastosowałeś. Ale wybaczę ci tym razem.

Mal wypuścił na wpół świadomie wstrzymywane w płucach powietrze.

— To? To był mały wypadek przy pracy. Właściwie po pracy. Wszystko przebiegło zgodnie z planem, dopiero potem zaczęła się strzelanina. — Mal zerknął oskarżycielsko na Spiegela, który wydawał się podziwiać boazerię. — Nie nasza wina tak naprawdę.

— Wiem, wiem. — Ali przesunęła w ich kierunku ciężki mieszek z pieniędzmi i zwróciła swój wzrok na obcych przybyszy. — Słyszałam, że jesteście nowi w okolicy.

— Tak można powiedzieć — przyznał ze znudzeniem Spiegel.

— Co byście powiedzieli na zatrudnienie?

— W jakim charakterze? — podchwyciła Faye.

— A, tu coś dodać, tam coś ująć. Gdzieś polecieć, coś załatwić. Przy drzwiach postać, postrzelać.

Zmarszczone nieco oblicze Spiegela wygładziło się, ale Mal nie uważał tego za dobry znak.

— Brzmi nieźle.

— Hej, Spike… — zaczął Jet. Mal zareagował w tym samym momencie, ale Zoe złapała go za rękę.

 

12.

Mal mawiał o Zoe, że jest obdarzona niezwykłą intuicją, ale to nie była żadna intuicja czy inne zgadywanie, tylko szkolone latami umiejętności obserwacyjne. Mal uważał, że była małomówna, a ona była po prostu zajęta przyglądaniem się wszystkim i wszystkiemu. W chwilach takich jak ta, w biurze u Ali, mgliste, delikatne wątki zachowania wszystkich obecnych osób zbiegały się w jedną, mocną linię wiodącą ku konkretnemu rezultatowi, którym był konflikt.

Mal zaczął już mówić coś, co nieodwołalnie wpakowałoby ich w nawet głębsze kłopoty, więc Zoe chwyciła go ostrzegawczo za ramię. Spiegel zrobił krok do przodu. Język ciała miał zwodniczo swobodny i luźny, ale w szczęce napięły się mięśnie. Black uniósł dłoń, ale nikogo nie dotknął; wyglądał na z góry pokonanego. Faye Valentine otworzyła pomalowane usta, jej policzki się zarumieniły, a ręka powoli, lecz zdecydowanie pełzła ku broni ukrytej w fałdach swetra.

— Potrzebujemy zatrudnienia — ciągnął Spiegel. — Nie kreuje się nam powrót do rodzinnych okolic.

Sposób, w jaki to powiedział, nawet Zoe kazał wierzyć, że ma na myśli centralne planety. Ali dobrze oceniała charaktery, ale tu nie miała wszystkich informacji – i zaczęła popełniać błędy.

— Miło mi to słyszeć — stwierdziła, opierając brodę na splecionych dłoniach. — Od dzisiaj?

— Czemu nie? — powiedział Spiegel, wprawnie zastosowując na niej swój chłopięco-niebezpieczny urok. — Chwytaj dzień i tak dalej.

Teraz już nawet Jayne zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak, ale nie śmiał się odezwać. Mal zmarszczył brwi, uciekając wzrokiem na boki: oceniał szanse i szukał dróg wyjścia.

— Doskonale — powiedziała Ali, wyraźnie zadowolona z siebie. — Waszym pierwszym zadaniem byłoby wyrzucić stąd kapitana Malcolma i jego ludzi na zbity pysk.

Punkty zwrotny – wszyscy, włącznie z asystentami na flankach Ali, sięgnęli po broń. Trajektorie nabojów tak się krzyżowały, że gdyby wystrzelili, nikt nie wyszedłby bez szkody.

— To bardzo nieuprzejme z twojej strony, Ali — powiedział Mal.

— Może chodźmy, kapitanie — zaproponował Jayne.

— To interesujące — stwierdził Spiegel. — Ale…

— Ja bardzo przepraszam — przerwał mu dudniącym głosem Black. W jego tonie pobrzmiewało autentyczne oburzenie. — Ale za kogo ty nas, koleżanko, masz? Za jakichś tanich drani?! Za płatne wykidajły?

— Tak, mniej więcej — potwierdziła niefrasobliwie Ali, ale Zoe zauważyła już u niej coś więcej: powątpiewanie i zimną kalkulację.

— No więc poważnie się mylisz. — Jet wystąpił do przodu. — Może jesteśmy płatni, może czasem nawet tani, ale na pewno nie bezprawni. Jesteśmy, cholera, łowcami nagród.

Na użytek Zoe Mal zrobił dyskretnie taką minę, jakby wdepnął w gówno. Zoe nie mogła się nie zgodzić.

— Łowcy nagród? — zasyczała Ali.

— Muszę się zgodzić z kolegą — powiedział Spiegel, patrząc na nią znad lufy. — Tak więc, aby uniknąć zupełnie nieprzyjemnej sytuacji, proszę oddać kapitanowi Malcolmowi jego pieniądze. W przeciwnym razie zmuszeni będziemy zacząć wysadzać różne rzeczy.

— Za darmo — dodała Faye Valentine.

— Jestem bardzo poruszony tą deklaracją — zaczął Mal — ale proszę, tylko nikogo nie…

Drzwi huknęły pod naporem ochroniarzy. Faye Valentine wystrzeliła w sufit. Ozdobna lampa spadła na biurko, sypiąc dookoła szkłem i tynkiem. W górę wzbiła się chmura papierów i gipsu.

Jayne uderzył jednego z ochroniarzy łokciem, Zoe walnęła drugiego kolbą w brzuch i wystrzeliła w kierunku asystentów. Mal, wiedziony jakimś pierwotnym instynktem, padł na ziemię, a kula świsnęła tuż nad jego grzbietem i koło ucha Zoe.

Kiedy opadł kurz, Spike stał na stole i bawił się z asystentami: na oczach Zoe jednemu z nich wykopał broń z ręki, a drugiego uderzył obcasem tak, że tamten aż wpadł z impetem na kredens. Kredens poszedł w drzazgi. Mal złapał jedną z desek i użył jej na głowie ochroniarza – nie wiadomo którego, bo przed chwilą było ich tylko dwóch, ale nagle Zoe widziała co najmniej czterech. Jet Black znokautował któregoś sztuczną ręką i razem z Jayne’em złapali go za frak i wyrzucili przez drzwi, zatrzymując kolejnych.

— Wynośmy się st… — zaczął Mal, ale wtedy Ali wynurzyła się spod biurka i nader celnie kopnęła go kolanem w jądra. Mal zgiął się w pół, nie kończąc zdania, a Ali sięgnęła po pieniądze.

— Nic z tego. — Spiegel nastąpił jej na dłoń. Ali cofnęła ją z sykiem.

— Bardzo niemądrze jest zadzierać z Sanhehui.

— Wierz mi, niewiele jest mnie w stanie przestraszyć. — Kopnął mieszek z pieniędzmi tak, że Zoe zdołała złapać go w dłoń.

— Musimy spadać, Spike! — zawołał Jet spod drzwi, gdzie razem z Jayne’em powstrzymywał napływ taniej siły mafijnej. — Teraz!

Zoe już sięgała po deskę Mala, kiedy rozległ się strzał, który strzaskał okno. Faye przestąpiła nad ciałem jednego z asystentów i wybiła kolbą resztę szkła.

— Podsadzi mnie ktoś?

Jayne prawie się przewrócił z pośpiechu, ale ją podsadził. Za nimi wyskoczyli Jet i Spike, a Zoe popchnęła ku nim bladego z bólu Mala i sama wskoczyła na parapet. Jeden z goryli Ali wycelował w nią rewolwer.

— Powinnam mu pozwolić postrzelić cię w dupę — powiedziała Ali.

Zoe miała na końcu języka szereg ciętych ripost, ale nie zdecydowała się na żadną w porę i moment minął, więc po prostu rzuciła Ali spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty i również wyskoczyła na podwórko, by dołączyć do salwujących się ucieczką towarzyszy.

Sapali zaczajeni w jakimś zaułku, kiedy odezwał się komunikator.

— Jak poszło, kochanie? — zapytał Wash, podczas gdy Mal mełł w ustach przekleństwa i trzymał się za klejnoty, a Jayne wytrzepywał szkło z włosów.

— Jak zwykle.

— Jak zwykle „ktoś komuś obił mordę” czy jak zwykle „z trudem dobiliśmy transakcji”?

— Ktoś mi obił co innego — wtrącił Mal.

— Trochę tego i trochę tego.

— Mamy forsę. — Wzruszył ramionami Spike, prawie niezdyszany i na dodatek odpalając papierosa.

— Poprawka: _my_ ją mamy — stwierdził Mal. — Ale dzięki wam. Ciężko mi to przechodzi przez gardło, ale: dziękuję.

— Nie ma sprawy. — Faye Valentine odrzuciła włosy z twarzy. — Kopsnij mi fajkę, Spike.

— Chyba marzysz.

— Za piętnaście minut będziemy na miejscu — powiedziała Zoe do komunikatora. — Grzej silniki, kochanie.

Mal pokiwał głową, nawiązując z Zoe kontakt wzrokowy. Uśmiechnęła się do niego. W tle Spiegel i Faye dalej kłócili się o papierosy, aż ukrócił to Jet Black, uderzając pięścią w ścianę.

— Masz tu fajkę, Faye, a teraz przymknijcie się oboje. Porozmawiamy poważnie w domu.

Nawet pogroził im palcem. Zoe miała nadzieję, że Mal nie przejmie od niego tego zwyczaju.

— Wynośmy się stąd — powiedział Mal, odpychając się od wspierającej go dotąd miłosiernie ściany.

— Nie sposób się nie zgodzić, sir.

 

13.

Kiedy dotarli na _Bebop_ , Jet skręcił od razu na mostek, milcząc w sposób obliczony na wywołanie poczucia winy. Faye jak na autopilocie dobiła do lodówki i wyjęła stamtąd pół puszki tuńczyka, a potem opadła z nim na kanapę, włączyła telewizor i przez parę minut oglądała biały szum, podczas gdy statek budził się do życia i powoli wyrywał z więzów planetarnej grawitacji.

— Myślisz, że jesteśmy w zasięgu satelity? — zagadnął Spike, siadając obok niej niczym kot, który chciałby wypłoszyć właściciela z ulubionego fotela.

— Nie. — Wyłączyła ekran stopą. — Po prostu lubię oglądać wojny mrówek.

Spike milczał przez chwilę, wyraźnie zbierając siły do kolejnego natarcia.

— Zadowolona z siebie? Udał ci się ten występ?

— Nie, dlaczego tak uważasz? — zapytała, lekko poirytowana.

— Nie wiem, bo wparadowałaś tu bez słowa i pierwsze co zrobiłaś, to uderzyłaś oczywiście do lodówki, a Jet jest wkurzony, wiesz? Ten cholerny statek to wszystko, co ma, a w odróżnieniu od nas on na to ciężko zapracował.

— Już go przepraszałam!

— Do dupy takie przeprosiny. — Spike wydął wargi.

— Dlaczego właściwie ty mi zwracasz uwagę? — Odwróciła się do niego, wyprowadzona z równowagi. — Nie wydaje mi się, by osoba, która często zabiera swoje zabawki i znika bez słowa, by robić chuj-wie-co, była upoważniona do czegoś takiego!

— Ja znikam bez słowa? — powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Spike. — To raczej twoja specjalność. A ja, jak wychodzę, to zawsze wracam.

— Taaak, na noszach, które targają biedni Jet i Faye, a potem robią tutaj szpital polowy i karmią cię przez słomkę przez trzy dni!

— Odwracasz kota ogonem, jak zwykle.

— Nie ma żadnego kota!!! — Wrzasnęła Faye. W tym momencie do mesy zajrzał Jet.

— Widzę, że wy znowu to samo?

— Jet. — Faye uklękła na kanapie i złapała za oparcie. — Przepraszam za to, co zrobiłam! Naprawdę bym go oddała! Czekałam zresztą, aż mnie znajdziecie! _Wiedziałam_ , że mnie znajdziecie!

— Gówno prawda — warknął Jet. — Mogliśmy już być po drugiej stronie tej cholernej galaktyki!

— Przepraszam…

— Już przestań, Faye, wiem, że przyciśnięta powiesz wszystko. — Jet patrzył na nią z rozczarowaniem wypisanym na twarzy, tą ostateczną rodzicielską bronią, której używał równie wprawnie co swojego antycznego Walthera P99. — Po prostu nigdy więcej czegoś takiego nie rób, okej? I idź zmieść popiół z konsoli w sterowni, bo strasznie tam nasyfiłaś. Nie słyszałaś o popielniczkach?

— Zaraz zmiotę — powiedziała potulnie Faye. Burza chyba przechodziła.

Spike rzucił jej pogardliwe spojrzenie.

— No co?

— Nic. — Wzruszył ramionami i zapalił papierosa.

— Weź się odczep.

— Przecież nic nie mówię.

— Jezu! — Jet walnął się dłonią w czaszkę. — Ed i Ein!!! Zapomnieliśmy o nich!

— Spoko, odbierzemy ich później, w jakimś spokojniejszym miejscu.

— No tak, ale zapomnieć… To wszystko przez was. — Jet wskazał ich palcem wskazującym. — Jak zwykle.

— Tak, Jet, na pewno.

Faye postanowiła się wymknąć, nim sztorm rozpęta się na nowo. Wzięła swojego tuńczyka i poszła do sterowni. Starła popiół z konsoli łokciem i usiadła na miejscu pilota. _Bebop_ wznosił się pod kątem, na tym samym kursie co _Serenity_ majacząca z przodu.

— Faye-Faye… — Na konsoli wyskoczył ekran komunikacyjny. Widniała na nim wielka, rumiana, wesoła twarz Ed. — Wróciłaś-wróciłaś z _Bebop-Bebop_!

— Zgadza się — potwierdziła nieco zbolała Faye. — Jestem z powrotem-rotem. Co tam na _Serenity_?

— Nic ciekaweeeego — wykrzywiła się Ed. — Ale Ed poznała River! River jest faaaaajna. Ma takie długie włosy – dłuższe niż Faye-Faye i Ed razem wzięte! – i nosi sukieeenki i potrafi programować w Anacondzie!!! River potrafi chyba wszystko — szepnęła konspiracyjnie, przysuwając twarz do monitora bliżej, niż Faye uważała to za możliwe.

— To fajnie. — Faye zaatakowała tuńczyka. Na wspomnienie tamtego kurczaka w cieście zrobiło jej się trochę przykro. Przynajmniej nie zapłaciła jeszcze rachunku, więc nie była to zupełna strata.

— I Ed i River pisały razem i zrobiły aplet, który włamał się na serwery Sojuszu i zdjęły nagrodę z River i Simona! Simon jest jej bratem. A potem odkryły, jak wrócić do nas! To Ein przeprogramował kurs _Bebop-Bebop_ i jeśli…

Faye czyściła metodycznie puszkę. Powrót do domu? No fajnie, chociaż trochę szkoda, bo tutaj nikt nie znał Pokerowej Alicji ani nie wiedział, ile ma długu. Mogłaby wymyślić sobie zupełnie inne nazwisko i może nawet zdobyć jakiś prawdziwy zawód, niepolegający na biciu ani oszukiwaniu innych ludzi… albo po prostu zacząć nową karierę w starym zawodzie… może nawet bez tych dwóch upierdliwych gości, którzy dyszeli jej wiecznie w kark, wyplątać się wreszcie z sieci zależności od pomocy Jeta i uwagi Spike’a…

I wtedy to poczuła: ukłucie poczucia winy zakorzenionego gdzieś głęboko pod jej hedonizmem przez tego cholernego Jeta!

— Co? — Oprzytomniała nagle. Ed nadal paplała w najlepsze. — Znalazłyście drogę do domu? Czemu nie powiedziałaś tego wcześniej?!

— Przecież właśnie powiedziałam. — Ed wykrzywiła usta w podkówkę. — Nie słuchasz mnie, Faye-Faye!

— Nie, słucham, słucham, mów! — Otworzyła drugi kanał i wybrała Jeta. — Jet!

— Co? — burknął Jet. — Zepsułaś coś?

— To Ed. Mówi, że znalazła drogę do domu.

— Cześć, Jet-osobo! — zawyła tymczasem Ed. — Kiedy przyjdziecie po Ed?? Czeka i czeka!!! Była nawet u tej miłej pani, która ładnie pachnie i pani dała jej takiej dobrej herbatki! Pani powiedziała, że Ed jest bardzo-bardzo ładną dziewczynką i ma fajne włosy, ale bardzo brudne stopy!

— Stop — powiedział Jet. Ed, zupełnie niespodziewanie, zamilkła. — Ed, zaraz tam będziemy, tylko wyjdziemy z orbity, rozumiemy się? Faye, połącz nas z mostkiem _Serenity_.

— Co ja, sekretarka? — wymamrotała Faye, ale włączyła komunikator i nawet zwolniła Jetowi miejsce.

Wraz z Jetem przypałętał się oczywiście Spike. Udając, że w ogóle nie obchodzi go kwestia _rendez-vous_ z _Serenity_ i ewentualnego powrotu na zielone pastwiska Układu Słonecznego, usadowił się w wykuszu okna panoramicznego i palił papierosa. Faye rzucała mu spojrzenia spode łba.

— Wiesz co — powiedział w końcu, podczas gdy Jet znowu prawił sobie złośliwości z Malem Reynoldsem — o ile powiedzenie tego sprawia mi fizyczny wręcz ból, to całkiem nieźle wyglądasz w tej kurtce.

— Ja we wszystkim dobrze wyglądam. — Usiadła plecami do niego, żeby nie widział jej twarzy.

— Nie w łazience.

— Spadaj.

— Dzieci — mruknął Jet.

 

14.

Pożegnania się bardzo ciągnęły. River i Ed siedziały w kącie nad Tomato, wymieniając się pomysłami na programy i skrypty. Ein, główny winowajca całej sytuacji, który dwa dni temu w sobie tylko znany sposób przeprogramował kurs _Bebop_ w taki sposób, że przelecieli w nocy przez most Einsteina-Rosena, leżał przy Ed. Uszy miał położone po sobie i cały promieniował skruchą i chęcią poprawy. Nie dalej jak godzinę temu mesa _Serenity_ stała się świadkiem dramatycznej, łzawej sceny, która pozostawiła niesmak zarówno w jej uczestnikach, jak i obserwatorach: Jet krzyczał na Eina, Ein skowyczał z czystej psiej rozpaczy, a Ed płaszczyła się na podłodze, bezskutecznie próbując bronić go przed werbalnym atakiem własnym ciałem.

„Wielki brutal” został jednak powstrzymany przez Mala i Zoe, „puchaty bidulek” utulony przez Kaylee, a „straumowane dziecko” doprowadzone do porządku przez Inarę. Sytuację rozładował Jayne, proponując wspaniałą wymianę handlową: genialny pies za jego ulubiony nóż. Został odprawiony z kwitkiem, nie bardzo rozumiejąc przyczynę powszechnej wesołości.

— Dlaczego tak dłuuugo? — jęknęła Ed, patrząc na starych ludzi pochylonych nad mapami. — Co oni jeszcze rooobią?

— Nie chcą się tak naprawdę rozstać — powiedziała River. — Ale nie wiedzą o tym. Wiedzą za to, że wiedza, którą posiedli, jest niezwykła i niebezpieczna, i umawiają się, że nikomu więcej nie wyszepczą tego sekretu.

— Wyślę ci współrzędne, kiedy będziemy na miejscu — obiecał właśnie Jet. — Jeśli będziecie kiedyś bardzo znudzeni albo zdesperowani, to zapraszamy do nas.

— Lubię nasz układ, dziękuję — mruknął Mal, zwijając mapy.

— Znając nas, kiedyś się to zdecydowanie przyda — stwierdziła Zoe, wyciągając rękę. Jet uścisnął ją z wdzięcznością. — Szczęśliwej podróży, kapitanie Black.

— To dopiero się nam przyda. Jeśli nagle znikniemy z radaru, to będziecie wiedzieli – ktoś nas zestrzelił albo się udało.

— Będziemy dobrej myśli.

Faye korzystała z okazji i wyjadała ciasteczka podane przez Inarę.

— Czym ty się w ogóle zajmujesz? — zapytała, krusząc sobie na dekolt. — W sensie: na tym statku? Jesteś jedyną myślącą osobą w okolicy czy co?

— To też, ale hobbystycznie. — Inara roześmiała się. Ed lubiła dźwięk jej śmiechu. — Jestem Towarzyszką.

— Co to znaczy? Parzysz super herbatę, masz ekstra ciuchy i ciągle wyglądasz zajebiście?

— I sypiam z wybranymi przez siebie ludźmi za pieniądze.

Faye przez chwilę patrzyła na nią z czymś przypominającym podziw.

— Jest to pewien sensowny wybór życiowy. Na pewno lepszy niż hazard.

— Nigdy nie jest za późno na zmianę ścieżki — powiedziała sentencjonalnie Inara i nieoczekiwanie dotknęła ręki Faye. Faye spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem. — Uważaj na siebie, Faye. Nie daj się wodzić za nos mężczyznom.

— Co? — Faye zabrała dłoń jak oparzona. Ed w ogóle nie wiedziała, o co chodzi, ale River uśmiechała się porozumiewawczo. — To znaczy, dobrze, pod pantofel z nimi i tak dalej.

— Co będziecie robić, jak pojedziemy? — zapytała Ed. River wzruszyła ramionami. — Nie będzie wam nudno?

— A wam?

— Pewnie tak — powiedziała markotnie Ed. — Ale Ed będzie cię szukać w sieci. Jeśli kiedykolwiek do niej wejdziesz, Ed na pewno cię znajdzie!

River uśmiechnęła się i objęła ją. Ed przez chwilę nie wiedziała, co robić, nieprzywykła do ludzkiego dotyku, więc tylko zamachała bezładnie rękami.

— Okej, Ed, idziemy. — Spike poklepał ją po głowie. — Zabieraj kompa. Koniec wycieczki.

— Ed chyba nie chce iść. — Pociągnęła nosem.

— W domu będzie Internet — kusił umiejętnie Spike.

— Okej! — Ed zerwała się na równe nogi i zatańczyła taniec radości. — Interneeeet! Co ty na to, Ein?

Ein szczeknął, wciąż skruszony. Spike przykucnął i poklepał go podobnie jak wcześniej Ed. Kiedy jego wzrok napotkał oczy River, po jego twarzy przemknęło coś dziwnego.

— Pamiętaj, co ci powiedziałam, Pływający Ptaku.

— Trudno zapomnieć. — Chciał już wstać, ale zastygł na chwilę oparty na jednym kolanie. — Oni nie wiedzą, kim naprawdę jesteś, prawda? Mam nadzieję, że się w końcu zorientują.

River nachyliła się i pocałowała go w policzek, a potem uciekła. Ed zauważyła, że doktor obserwuje ich uważnie z drugiej strony pokoju.

— Czas na nas. — Spike przeciągnął się. Jego wyciągnięte ręce na chwilę zasłoniły twarz. — Chodź, Ed.

Ed wzięła Tomato pod pachę i poszła. Pożegnali się jeszcze raz ze wszystkimi, nawet z Jayne’em-od-noża, Kaylee w kombinezonie i pastorem-z-włosami. Już na _Bebop_ Ed konwersowała jeszcze przez komunikator z Washem, bo miał takie fajne dinozaury – a potem Ein został wsadzony na konsolę główną i po długim namawianiu i przekonywaniu nastąpił na kilka klawiszy i przeprogramował kurs.

Kiedy zmniejszone ciążenie zasygnalizowało, że są z powrotem w hiperprzestrzeni, Ed z euforycznym okrzykiem włączyła Internet, a potem z łkaniem opadła na klawiaturę i przytuliła Tomato.

— Wszystko po staremu — skomentował to Jet, siadając z westchnieniem na swoim fotelu. Pozostali członkowie załogi też migrowali powoli z powrotem do mesy: Ein, machając przepraszająco swoim krótkim ogonkiem, położył się obok nogi Jeta, Spike rozłożył się na kanapie, Faye przycupnęła na stole. — No, prawie wszystko. Kto ma papierosy?

Wszyscy sięgnęli automatycznie do kieszeni, ale tylko poszukiwanie Faye przyniosło jakieś skutki.

— Ty oszustko.

— Co, zawsze mnie częstujecie.

— Żebrak.

— Jeszcze coś. — Jet z rozmachem postawił na stole butelkę. — Dobra łycha zza mojego łóżka.

— Coś się stało? — zapytała czujnie Faye, zakładając nogę na nogę. Jej papierosy nareszcie do niej wróciły, w paczce kołatało się jeszcze kilka.

— Żyjemy — powiedział Spike. — Czy to nie sukces?

— Lecimy na Europę — przypomniał Jet. — Jeszcze trzy godziny temu nie przypuszczałem, że coś tak zwyczajnego i przyziemnego będzie znowu możliwe. To jest okazja.

— Niech wam będzie — zgodziła się Faye. — Ale zróbmy jeszcze bilans naszej wycieczki.

— Po co nam bilans? — Spike odchylił głowę na oparcie kanapy i mówił przez papierosa. — Co było, a nie jest, i tak dalej.

— Chyba nie pojmujesz powagi sytuacji — podchwycił Jet. — Byliśmy gdzieś, gdzie jeszcze nikt nie zawędrował. Historyczna chwila. O której nikomu nie powiemy, oczywiście — zastrzegł, spoglądając na nich surowo.

— Ed, na ten przykład, shakowała coś, co jeszcze shakowane zapewne nie było.

— Tak jeeeest! — zakrzyknęła Ed.

— Ja wytargowałam niezłą nową kurtkę.

— Ja się wzbogaciłem intelektualnie — stwierdził Jet.

— Jak?!

— Tak, jak słyszałaś.

— Niech wam będzie — westchnął Spike. — Przez przypadek zajrzałem do kieszeni kapitana Reynoldsa i do ręki wpadło mi to.

— Spike…

— Mówię, że przez przypadek.

— Co jeszcze macie? Ja trochę okruszków w dekolcie.

— Ja wziąłem łyżeczkę do herbaty. No co? To naprawdę nie kleptomania, tylko odruch!

— Kleptomania to odruch.

Ed założyła cyfrowe okulary i zniknęła ze świata.

 

15.

Ein ocknął się ze strasznego snu, w którym za zestaw noży kuchennych oddano go Wielkiemu Człowiekowi w Wełnianej Czapce. Po wyczerpującym emocjonalnie i fizycznie dniu spał tak twardo, że nie przeszkadzały mu krzyki, śmiechy i zgrzytanie nogami mebli po podłodze statku; z koszmaru wytrąciło go dopiero czyjeś dotknięcie. Uchylił jedną powiekę i zobaczył oddalającego się chwiejnym krokiem Człowieka Jeta. To on musiał szturchnąć go butem, wstając z fotela.

Ein zastrzygł uszami. W pomieszczeniu panowała złudna cisza: tylko dźwięki tła i oddechy śpiących Ludzi. Pachniało dymem tytoniowym i tym bursztynowym płynem, którym poili się cały wieczór. Ein zmarszczył nos i rozprostował zdrętwiałe nogi, a potem jeszcze sobie ziewnął. W polu jego widzenia znajdował się Człowiek Spike, najwyraźniej zmorzony snem w momencie, gdy siedział na podłodze. Tak też został, oparty o kanapę, z głową na udzie – Ein uniósł głowę – Człowieka Faye, który spał z nieelegancko otwartymi ustami.

Ein był inteligentnym psem: zauważał i wykorzystywał szanse, które oferował mu los. Wstał, podreptał do kanapy, zasadził się i wskoczył na nią od boku. Ludzie się nie poruszyli: spali twardo, znieczuleni swoim napojem. Ein na miękkich łapkach podszedł do Człowieka Faye, wśliznął częściowo pod jej sweter i podetkał głowę pod jej rękę, udając, że to jego ma głaskać.

Przez chwilę leżał w napięciu, oczekując, że jednak się obudzą i zgonią go z kanapy, a potem też zasnął, ukołysany szumem łopatek wentylatora i pomrukiem silników _Bebop_.

**Author's Note:**

> Pisząc to, zdałam sobie sprawę, że zwracam większą uwagę na takie niuanse jak fizyka i astronomia niż Joss Whedon. Proszę na to przymknąć oko tak, jak przymyka się w całym _Firefly_. To samo tyczy się języka "galaktycznego" (uciszyłam wewnętrznego językoznawcę) oraz hakowania/hakerstwa, na temat którego mam pojęcie dość mętne (wiem, jak skonfigurować router, co to szyfrowanie i jak napisać prosty program - koniec). Za betę dziękuję [akzs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akzseinga/pseuds/akzseinga). Wersja w .pdf dostępna [tu](http://www.box.com/s/qud35pu511vibl6eymc6).


End file.
